The founding of Brokenclan
by Ashheart15
Summary: Brokenwing is Windclans darkest secret, a kit with a twisted back leg, Brokenwing thought she would be alone in the dark forever. Robin is a rouge kit abandoned by his mother he will be the light who will guide Brokenwing as she discovers her destiny. to make a clan for cats with disabilities... Brokenclan.
1. Prolouge

The Founding of Brokenclan

Authors note: Hello for all who do not know me I am Ashheart15 the author of the founding of Brokenclan! I would like to welcome you all to my new story and personally thank you for reading this story!

Windclan

Leader: Snowstar- Large gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Rockclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Silkpaw

Medicine cat: Echofur- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dawnstream- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Riverfoot- Blue gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Cloverpelt- white she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Gorsepelt- brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Smallstep- small gray tom with amber eyes.

Frostleaf- White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Silkpaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Birdpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw- blue gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw- very bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Daisypetal- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Lilykit- gray she-cat with blue eyes and Floatkit- ginger tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Flintfoot- large gray tom with amber eyes.

Sootpelt- black she-cat with blue eyes.

Prisoners:

Brokenwing- White she-cat with blue eyes and a twisted back leg.

Cats outside of clans:

Swan- ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Robin- dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Prolouge

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed the heather around Windclan camp swayed, a tunnel through the thick field of flowers led to an open clearing with dens scattered around its edges and a soaking pile of Fresh-kill in the middle.

In the nursery Echofur was arguing with Frostleaf a queen who had just kitted,

" Echofur, There is no way I'm taking care of her! She needs to be separated from the rest of the clan!" Echofur rolled her amber eyes, Frostleaf had just kitted, she had one kit, a little white she-kit, who had been born with her back leg twisted. She had cruelly named her Brokenkit, and now she refused to nurse her.

"There's no reason she should be separated I could take her on as my apprentice! " Echofur felt her black fur rising and tried to calm herself it was Frostleafs decision what happened to this kit not hers, Frostleaf grasped Brokenkit by the scruff and pulled her into her nest.

" She's not going to be a medicine cat, once she eats meat we will put her in the prison den!" Echofur sighed and left the den. Snowstar was Brokenkits father and she was sure he'd agree, Windclan did not value cripples.


	2. Hidden

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Wildcroconaw: it is and that's her mother so its twice as bad!

Erin huntress: it took me forever to make all those names except for a few that I already knew would be in this story.

Ginnystar: yes poor Brokenkit!

Stuck in a mirror: I think it's pretty cool to but then again it is my story!

Toolazy2login: yeh I feel sorry for everything I put her through!

Authors note: I own the story and all OC characters but of course I don't own warriors that belongs to Erin Hunter!

Chapter 1: hidden

Brokenkits POV

I sat under the boulder Snowstar used to address the clan, I was only two moons old so this couldn't be my apprentice ceremony so I didn't understand why I had been called out here.

I looked up in confusion at my mother, Frostleaf but she just stared straight ahead her green eyes hard as steel as two warriors herded me forward, Snowstar looked down on me his blue eyes glittered coldly.

" This kit is an embarrassment to all it means to be Windclan, She will never be able to hunt or run and if any cat ever sees her among us they will think Windclan is weak" I shook with fear what would they do to me?.

" Thankfully I have come up with a solution!" Snowstar's gaze searched the clan " we are not murderers" he pointed with his tail to a little den woven into the side of the medicine den " this is where she will live" his gaze settled on my mother " her name will now be Brokenwing".

I cowered my ears flat I wasn't old enough for my warrior name what was happening? Why wasn't mother making them stop? Didn't she love me? Teeth grasped my scruff and I panicked.

" Frostleaf! Help!" but my mother just sat there watching her white fur smooth while a big warrior picked me up and threw me into the den the lichen covering left me in complete darkness and I was too shocked even to cry.


	3. Dumped

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Guest: I wonder if anyone else remembered that Snowstar was her father when they read the last chapter?

Chapter 2: Dumped

Robins POV

I sat in the nest Swan had built when we moved to this area, my dark ginger fur swaying in the breeze, my mother was a pretty ginger she-cat and she had to raise me all on her own since my father was a house cat.

Swan looked a bit anxious she was pacing back and forth her eyes darting all over the place I walked over to her and rubbed on her legs.

"Mother is everything ok?" Swan looked down her blue eyes were loving but still anxious,

" everything is fine Robin go back to the nest" there was something off in her voice she wasn't telling me everything but being a kit I let it go and went to sleep.

In the night I woke when mother picked me up she was crying and I didn't know why, it scared me,

"Mother! What's happening? What's wrong?" Swan didn't answer but kept walking occasionally stumbling until she reached the river then she put me down.

" Robin with your father gone finding enough food for both of us is very difficult, It will only get worse in Leaf-bare, I never thought feeding a kit would be so hard" Swans eyes glistened with unshed tears she picked me up again and for a second I didn't understand what she was doing, Then I did.

" No mother! Please don't! I love you!" Swan hesitated

" I love you too, My little Robin but this is something I need to do, You'll understand one day" She padded to the edge of the river and dropped me in.

The water was icy cold the current caught me right away and dragged me along. I broke the surface spluttering and coughing.

" M-Mother!" I couldn't see her anywhere the river was tugging me along and I didn't recognize any of the forest I saw on the banks.

I went under again and came up desperately gasping for air my eyes were full of water, I could just make out a couple of dark shapes in the water, As I was swept closer I realised they were rocks!.

I reached out with my little claws and gripped onto one of the rocks using my claws I climbed my way onto the rock, I jumped over the rocks and ended up on the bank with a forest on it.

Trembling with shock I padded off following the river sure if I went far enough I'd find mother.


	4. Prisoner

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Erin huntress: I know but it gets better Brokenwing doesn't take after her mother or her father.

Spottedfire-star: yes but if you look at it from their point of view you can see why they did it.

Wildcroconaw: Robin won't see his mother again however she will play an important part in the story, I think she is young and didn't realise how much responsibility a kit is.

Chapter 3: prisoner

Robins POV

I woke to the sound of Paw-steps and muttered voices, I vaguely remembered falling into what I thought was a rabbit den which would explain why I was lying in a tunnel.

" I'm going to check the tunnels for any Thunderclan invaders" a deep tom voice sounded close to the entrance of my tunnel, I pressed myself close to the ground ears flat hoping the tom wouldn't see me unfortunately I was out of luck.

The head of a brown tom appeared his Amber eyes showed surprise and anger as he stretched forward and grabbed me by the scruff dragging me into the open.

" oh look Thunderclans sent a kit invasion" a small black she-cat sneered, The brown tom who found me cuffed her round the ears.

" it's not a Thunderclan kit, It's a rouge! Mouse-brain!" The black she-cat shook the dust from her pelt and sniffed.

" it doesn't matter where it's from its still an invader we should take it to Snowstar" the brown tom nudged me towards her,

" Fine then Silkpaw, But you have to carry it!" Silkpaw seemed to think better of complaining grabbing my scruff she started walking.

Silkpaw wasn't very gentle and went out of her way to make sure she scraped me on as many rocks as possible, My world shrank until I was aware only of pain and I stumbled and fell when Silkpaw finally let go of me.

I looked up to discover we had arrived at a clearing with dens around its edges and a big boulder in the middle on top of which sat a big gray tom with icy blue eyes so hard and emotionless I wanted to hide from them.

" Silkpaw, Rockclaw, What is this?" his voice was smooth and cold and sent a shiver of fear down my spine, Rockclaw stepped forward.

" We found this rouge in the tunnels Snowstar, Intentionally or not he was still trespassing" Snowstar jumped down from the high-rock and walked around me I shivered when his cold voice sounded just behind me.

" it's too small to be of any use, But I suppose we could put it in with Brokenwing" I dug my claws into the ground but it did nothing as Rockclaw picked me up and carried me to a den with a heave he threw me into the darkness.


	5. Monster!

The Founding of Brokenclan

Chapter 4: Monster!

Robins POV

I couldn't see there was nothing but darkness all around me I thought I was alone in this den, in a strange place surrounded by strange cats until something shifted and the faint outline of some strange creature appeared.

The creature was like a cat but one of its legs was all funny shaped, I let out a squeal of fear and tripped over my own feet trying to escape, I cowered and was surprised to feel a little tongue rasp over my ears.

" it's ok once the moon rises it will shine its light through the lichen" the voice was young and it sounded like a she-cat I opened my eyes a crack and saw a white kit with a twisted back leg, her bright blue eyes which reminded him eerily of Snowstar's were kind and soft.

" I'm Brokenwing, Windclans darkest secret" she laughed but it was bitter,

" Snowstar is my father, Windclan prides itself in our speed but with this leg I can't run" she flicked her tail to her twisted leg she rubbed against me and drew back.

" your fur is damp, you'll catch Greencough if you don't dry it out a bit" I bent down to lick the moisture from my fur and remembered when Swan used to do it for me, greif tugged at my heart and I lay down on the ground looking at the wall and wishing I was back with her.

Soft pawsteps sounded right behind me and I felt more then saw Brokenwing wind around me drying my fur by drawing the water into her own fur, I purred I felt almost hopeful, for the first time since Swan dumped me in the river I felt safe.


	6. Plans

The Founding Of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Blazestar of Shadowclan: thanks so much for your kind review I have big plans for this fic!

Mosslight of Shadowclan: I know your review was for chapter three but I'll answer it now Swan doesn't know about the warrior code so she isn't going against it by what she did to Robin.

Chapter 5: plans

Robins POV

Brokenwing and I spent the next two moons been pushed around by Snowstars warriors at night and the days spent in the darkness of our den, time Brokenwing spent teaching me about the clans and I spent planning escape.

" We could do it you know" I told Brokenwing as she gave me a bath her rasping tongue stopped and she looked at me in disbelief,

" Robin you might be four legged but you don't know any fighting moves, neither of us do!" she snapped I shook out my fur I knew the only reason she refused to even consider it was because she feared been caught.

" The gathering is soon, there will be hardly any cats in camp and none of the other clans will see us leave" I wound around Brokenwing though we were barely kits she was my best friend and I would never leave her here alone.

" Say we do manage to get away, what in Starclans name would we do after that?" Brokenwing asked head tilted to one side I thought hard about my answer there was no silly kit ideas here, being a prisoner for most of our lives we were more grown up then that.

" We could find a place far away from the clans and we could make a new clan" Brokenwing snorted and sat with her back to me a sure sign that this conversation was over still I pressed on hoping she wouldn't take a swipe at me.

" we could find cats like us, cats who don't have a home or can't take care of themselves and couldn't be warriors in any other clan" Brokenwing tucked her nose under her paws and sighed.

" So what? We could be Robinclan?" I lay down next to her drawing my tongue over her twisted leg," no, we would be Brokenclan".


	7. I think we can

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Blazestar: yep they are awesome and your welcome.

Iceflower of Thunderclan: I'll do my best! And thanks!

Chapter 6: I think we can

Robins POV

For the next couple of days it pours with rain all day and night it is like Starclan is weeping for us, Snowstars warriors are too lazy to patch up the holes in the walls of our den and the rain leaks through making the floor damp.

I start to develop a niggling cough that I try my best to hide from Brokenwing, it is the day of the gathering and once the warriors leave we are going to escape and hopefully never come back.

Brokenwing still has her doubts and if she finds out I'm sick she will refuse to leave with me, and I could never leave her to face the wrath of her father when he finds me gone, he would kill her and I will not let that happen.

Night falls and the rain finally stops I cough as quietly as I can waiting to make sure Snowstar will not come back once I am certain I turn to Brokenwng who's eyes are huge with fear I have promised over and over I will not leave her but she isn't convinced.

" Head for Thunderclan territory its closest and no matter what happens keep going I might have to fight off the warriors who are still here" I hiss as I unsheathe my claws I know I will be no match for Snowstars warriors but I can distract them long enough for Brokenwing to escape.

"Go!" I shout we explode from the prison den sprinting for the exit I make sure Brokenwing is always in front of me so I don't leave her behind, a yowl of alarm comes from the camp as Snowstars warriors recover from their shock and chase after us.

Their claws brush my tail and I wish I could go faster but I'm finding it hard to catch my breath and my paws are clumsy and it's all I can do to keep going following Brokenwing as we leave the moor and enter the forest.

Once we cross the border the Windclan warriors begin to fall away but with one or two still following us we run until we reach the Twoleg place on the other side at the far end of Thunderclan territory.

At first I don't realise we have stopped and I plow right into Brokenwing I trip over her and land on my back black spots are dancing in front of my eyes and I can't breath, I cough and cough gasping for air.

Brokenwings concerned face swims above me her lips are moving but I can't hear anything over the annoying buzz in my ears I try to tell her to keep going, Snowstar could still find us but then the world spins and I drift into warm black oblivion.


	8. Hi Dad

The founding of Brokenclan

Chapter 7: Hi Dad

Robins POV

I wake in a Twoleg garden with Brokenwing curled around me, I feel better than I have in a long time I let out a relieved purr waking Brokenwing who covers my face in excited licks.

" Thank Starclan your awake! I was so scared Robin I thought I would lose you!" I glance around at our unfamiliar surroundings a neat and tidy garden with a few low lying bushes in it, one of which we are under.

" How did we get here?" I ask Brokenwing she starts to groom my ears purring she fills me in on what happened while I was unconscious.

" When you passed out I knew we needed to find somewhere safe for you to recover I know a few herbs that are good for healing but I couldn't leave you just anywhere"

" so I carried you through Twoleg place until a ginger kittypet saw me and offered to let us stay in his Twolegs garden that was yesterday" I nodded a rattling noise came from the Twoleg den and a plump ginger tom walked out of a small door in the entrance of the den.

" Oh Robin this is Sunny, Sunny this is Robin" the ginger tom studies me and I see a flash of greif in his eyes,

" Yes I know you, your Swans kit" I whirl around shocked, how does this kittypet know my mother?.

Sunnys ears twitch and he lets out a rumbly purr he sits down and he begins to groom one of his paws,

" Yes I know your mother, I should, I'm your father" I fell my fur stand on end I am speechless this cat who we only found because we were in dire need of shelter is my father, the house cat who left me and my mother to fend for ourselves.

" D-Do you know where Swan is now? We-we got separated" part of me wants to tell Sunny the truth but the other part of me wants to shield him from the fact that his mate tried to drown me.

Sunny looks away his tail twitches he seems uncomfortable I get a bad feeling in my stomach Sunny wouldn't act like this unless something was wrong,

" I'm sorry Robin, a few moons ago something happened to Swan, I don't know what she was doing near the river but she fell in and hit her head on a rock a couple of loners found her body and one of them knew I was her mate and he told me".

I felt numb I always wanted to find her one day, to ask her why she abandoned me and now I would never get too! I turned to Brokenwing and buried my face in her fur shuting out Sunnys apologies and falling into a well of despair.


	9. Action

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Iceflower of Thunderclan: thank you for reviewing, you are my first reviewer for a few chapters so I was very happy to get your review!

Chapter 8: Action

Brokenwings POV

Robin did nothing for a long time, he just sat in the nest I made for us under the bush in Sunnys garden looking into the distance grief clouding his beautiful green eyes, after almost three days of this I have had enough.

On the fourth morning of Robin lying in his nest I poked him until the far-away look left his face and was replaced with irritation,

" Brokenwing don't you have something better to do then annoy me?" I huffed, Toms! So stubborn!

" don't you have something better to do then sit around doing nothing? I thought the whole point of escaping was so we could find somewhere far from the clans and make our own clan, you know Brokenclan!" I pad over to the other side of the bush and sit with my back to Robin ears flat to my head.

After a few moments I feel Robins soft leathery nose rub on my ear and his small tongue wipe across my head,

" your right, I'm sorry Brokenwing I do want to build a new clan but only if you'll come with me" I look up in surprise and find myself staring into the green depths of Robins eyes no longer clouded, clear and determined.

" of course I'll come with you, and I don't care what we do or where we go as long as we are together" purring we settle down in our nest together I don't know how we are going to do this, build a clan, I don't know if Starclan will allow us but I do know that as long as we are together nothing terrible will happen.

Sunnys POV

I watch Brokenwing and Robin through the window of my Twolegs den I'm glad Robin is up and about again but I don't want him to leave!.

Swan would not let me see him after he was born I wouldn't even have known he exsisted if a loner friend of mine hadn't told me that Swan had a kit, I mean of course he was mine.

Swan was many things but she was caring and wouldn't leave Robin without a good reason, so how did they get separated? And why hasn't Robin told me already? I'm his dad he should feel like he can tell me anything.

I can't let him leave until I know the answer to my questions I might not be much of a fighter but against a crippled half-kit I'm pretty sure I can win I'll make him tell me if I have too, Swan was the most important thing in the world to me even more then tuna and I won't stop unitl I know why she died.


	10. Sorry

The Founding of Brokenclan

Chapter 9: sorry

Robins POV

We tried to get ready to leave Sunnys garden as quietly as possible, we were really grateful to him for letting us stay here but we didn't want to upset him too much and if everything went to plan we would just slip away unnoticed.

The moon cast its white light on the garden, the Twoleg den was dark and silent when we stalked through the bushes towards the fence, just a few tail lengths from freedom a dark figure stepped out from the shadows.

It was Sunny ginger fur fluffed up and eyes narrowed menacingly Brokenwing let out a squeak of fear from behind me and I stood in front of her puffing up my fur I would not let us become prisoners again Brokenwing was getting out of here with or without me.

" You can't leave Robin, your my only family and we've only just been reunited don't you want to stay with me?" the words were what I expected from the calm, sweet, innoncent Sunny I had known before tonight they didn't match the angry glint in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Sunny but we can't stay with you any longer, once we've made Brokenclan we will come back and visit you I promise" my words had no effect on the angry kittypet who hissed and ran forward I heard Brokenwing yell my name and I pushed her towards the fence.

" Run Brokenwing!" I shouted before Sunnys paw hit me on the side of my head and I saw stars, lying dazed in the dirt I heard Sunnys whisper as he walked over to me paw raised.

" No _I'm sorry_ Robin because I really liked you until you tried to escape from me!" I closed my eyes and I knew nothing more.

Sunnys POV

Robin wouldn't wake for several hours as I dragged him towards my Twoleg den I glanced down at his limp form,

" Don't you understand Robin? You _can't _leave" dragging Robin through the catflap I ignore the grief filled keening I hear from over the fence, the little crippled half-kit will leave soon and then it will be just me and Robin, Forever.

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter I was aiming for it to be a bit creepy and it defiantly gives me the shivers! Review please!


	11. Please

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Muffins taste nice: well at the moment Brokenwing and Robin are around five moons old almost of apprentice age so they aren't really kits anymore also they haven't had the usual carefree lives most kits have so they are a bit more mature.

Ginnystar: thank you for your review! Go on it will!

Casrules401: I do have a name already planned for him but I am always open to suggestions yours was a good one!

Swiftstar1: did you choose your name in memory of Swiftpaw? Yep he has officially lost the plot! I like writing about pyscho cats.

Chapter 10: please

Robins POV

I woke with a pounding head, squinting against the strange lights from above I realised I was in Sunnys Twoleg den. How did I get here? And where was Brokenwing? Sunny walked in for a second I felt a thrill of fear but I quelched it I had faced a clan full of hostile warriors and survived I could survive here too.

" So Robin your finally awake I was starting to worry about you" Sunny meows his words are calm but there is a darkness in them which makes me both angry and scared, he has no right to worry about me, he may be my father but Brokenwing is closer to me then he will ever be.

Screeching I launch myself off the strange soft ground and onto Sunny rolling in a whirling mass of ginger fur Sunny uses his weight to his advantage and has me pinned before I can cause any harm to him.

Sunny holds a claw up to my throat the sharp edge just touching my pelt, Sunny is heavy and I can hardly breathe with him lying on top of me, Sunny purrs a deep rumbling purr that shakes his entire body.

" Now, now, we'll have none of that Robin, I make the rules around here and you better obey them" he leans forward just a bit and almost completely cuts off my air but I still manage to rasp out what I have refused to tell him before now.

" Swan tried to drown me you know, she dumped me in that river where she died, if I hadn't managed to grip onto some stones I would be dead" I rasp the pressure on my throat eases slightly when Sunny realises what I have said now is the only chance I may have of escape.

" Please Sunny, let me go, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just waiting for the right time and then you told me she was dead…" I stop Sunny lets out a soft keen of greif before heaving himself to his feet and going to sit by the window, suddenly feeling guilty I walk up behind him.

" Go Robin, find your little she-kit friend before I change my mind" Sunny huffs not looking at me I walk towards the cat flap I yowl out one last thing loud enough so I know Sunny can hear it before I leave.

" I meant what I said out in the garden, I will come see you again Sunny, I promise" then I walk out of Sunnys Twolegs den into the sunlit garden ravelling in the feeling of freedom and hope that is in the air.


	12. step by step

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Muffins taste nice: thankyou for reviewing! Iagree it was a bit short I'll try to do better.

Chapter 11: step by step

Brokenwings POV

I was so relieved when Robin walked out of Sunnys den free and unharmed, we decided if we were serious about starting a clan we needed to start by finding a place where our clan could live.

We journeyed away from the clans forest following the Thunderpath until we reached a bigger two-leg place with lots of Thunderpaths and tall dens, it was too large to go around so we had to go through.

There was no prey-scent anywhere along the hard paths covered in Twoleg rubbish and slimy water puddles but in this maze of dens and more Twolegs than either of us had ever seen we found someone who could join us on our journey and be the first apprentice of Brokenclan.

As we walked through the streets I put my tail on  
Robins shoulder ears perked upwards listening because I thought I could hear the meowing of a kit coming from the alley we were passing.

" Robin, I think theres a kit down here" I whispered slowly limping down the alley trying to figure out where the kit was, Robin followed eyeing the torn plastic bags and muck with suspicion.

" Why would a kit be here?" I paused the meows were coming from behind a black plastic bag which from the smell contained more Twoleg rubbish I slowly crept forward I didn't want to startle the kit into running away.

The kit was trapped with its tail pinned under one of the black bags, it was had a white underbelly and paws and black everywhere else, the kit turned and looked straight at me and I froze, I understood how I had managed to sneak up on it when I saw its clouded blue eyes. This kit was blind.

" Its rude to stare you know!" the kit spat at us the voice was that of a she-kit, a very annoyed and angry she-kit,

" I know I'm sorry" I meowed quietly " my name is Brokenwing and behind me is Robin would you like us to free you?" I asked the kit seemed to think over our offer before nodding.

As soon as I nosed the bag off the she-kits tail she bolted but not knowing that Robin was standing between her and freedom she plowed right into his legs, Robin picked up the protesting kit by the scruff and looked at me waiting for me to do something.

" please listen to us, we'll let you go if you decide what we are offering isn't for you but first what is your name?" the she-kit stopped protesting and looked at me like I had bees in my brain.

" My name is Bat don't you know anything?" I closed my eyes and held my breath if I was going to do this I had to be patient and try in explain this in a way that Bat would understand,

" Robin and I are going to find a place to live with lots of other cats, a place with lots of prey and clean water and nice places to sleep, we'll all take turns hunting and patrolling our borders and there might be other kits for you to play with, but the most special thing about our group is that most of the cats will be like you and me" Bat tipped her head to the side.

" So all the cats will be blind too?" I let out a purr I liked Bat she was strong-willed and stubborn but she was clever once we figured out how to train her she would be a good addition to our clan.

" No I'm not blind I have a twisted back leg, all the cats in our group which we will call Brokenclan will have something that makes life a bit harder so maybe some of them will be blind but others might be deaf or mute or they might be missing a few body parts, but we'll make a way so we can all hunt and patrol and fight off intruders would you like to be our first member?" Bat surprised Robin by turning as much as she could and licking him on the nose, he almost dropped her.

" I'd love to join! Do we have to have a funny name like yours?" Robin and I start walking out of the alley while I think of how best to answer.

" eventually we will all have names like mine but first we have to find a place for our camp and find more cats" as we walk through Twoleg place for the first time I actually think we can do this.


	13. Guidance

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Blazestar: here's your update!

Whispervoice: I may check out those fics you never know.

Iceflower of Thunderclan: I'm surprised no one thought of this idea before me it's so simple!

Kitko Hime: sorry grammar isn't a strong point for me I'll try to do better.

Swiftstar1: shes so strong willed I think shes my fave character!

Silverwind1313: yeh sorry bout that I was so eager for you all to meet Bat I rushed it a bit, and Sunnys freaks me out too.

Chapter 12: Guidance

Robins POV

We wanted to have our territory far from the large Twoleg place but we didn't make much progress since Brokenwing couldn't walk very fast and we both tried quickly from carrying Bat even though we took turns.

As we curled in an exhausted heap in a bush in the side of the Thunderpath I lay awake worrying how would we know where to go from here? Desperate I prayed to Starclan to give me some guidance before I fell asleep.

I was in a grassy field, mist swirled around my paws though the sky was clear, the stars twinking, a strange wind blew and a ginger tom with piercing green eyes appeared before me.

" Welcome to Starclan Robin, I am Firestar a past leader of Thunderclan" I stood in awe Brokenwing had told me many tales of the legendary Firestar, a brave cat who saved the clans many times over.

" Why have you come to me? I'm not clanborn or part of any clan" Firestar eyes gleamed with amusement and the starlight in his fur glowed brighter,

" I wasn't clanborn but Thunderclan, and Starclan, accepted me anyway, I am here to assure you that Starclan is watching and when you need guidance we will be there to give it to you" Firestar began to fade and Robin heard faint voices chanting in his ears.

" _Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar" _but when he shook his head they faded.

I was confused how could I be the leader of Brokenclan? I turned to ask Firestar why Starclan thought I and not Brokenwing would lead Brokenclan but he was gone.


	14. Paradise

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Wildcroconaw: I'm so glad you reviewed I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to!

SIGHHHHHH: I try my very hardest to spell things right if I have made a few errors I am sorry but there is no need to flame me about it.

Write better: I'll write how I like thank you, reviewers are supposed to give constructive criticism I don't call that constructive.

Ahem: if you had looked on my profile you would know I. have. A. learning. Disorder. Is that enough full stops for you? I do NOT want you rewriting my fanfic I came up with this idea and I try my best to write properly I do not appreciate you telling me I suck so thanks but no thanks!.

Silverwind1313: ok I'll do my best!

Whoa whoa whoa: yes I do call this a story! only requires you to try your best not to be perfect! And if its happening too fast for you why don't you read the rest of it before you flame me? Or why don't you just not read it if you have a problem with the way I write?

Blazestar: heres the update you've been waiting for!

Authors Note: due to a high number of flames during recent times Flames will now be used to make toast!.

Chapter 13: paradise

Brokenwings POV

We finally found it, the perfect place for our clan it's a large clearing with a river about six tail-lengths away and a large rocky cliff in the distance. There aren't very many trees but there is a lot of bushes which prey could hide under.

I can imagine this place full of cats I have a good idea of where the dens will go, the nursery will be right at the back of the clearing next to the warriors den so that we can protect it if there is a battle.

The elders den will go right next to the path we will use for the camps main entrance and exit so they don't have to walk as far to go to the river and fish if they want.

The apprentice den… Oof! I'm knocked over by Bat who has stalked up on me while I was imagining the camp as it one day would be, Bat pins me down with her needle sharp claws and purrs.

" I got you Brokenwing! I got you! I got you!" Bat hops off me and helps me up out of the dirt when I shake the dirt from my thick white fur I'm surprised to see her staring anxiously at me.

" Was I good enough to be a warrior Brokenwing? I heard Robin saying we need to have a medicine cat somecat who can't be a warrior, I thought he was talking about me!" I purr and place my tail on Bats tiny shoulder.

" You were great! I didn't even hear you coming! You'll be a great warrior and Robin would never make you be the medicine cat if you don't want to be" Bat perks up almost immediantly she starts to run towards the cliffs where Robin is exploring before turning back.

" Thanks for helping me Brokenwing! Robin won't even know I'm coming!" she meows excitedly before skittering up the cliffs and onto the top where I lost sight of her.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard Robins grunt of surprise and Bats squeal of joy purring I groomed my fur until Robin came down with Bat trailing after him.

The sun shone off his brilliant ginger fur and his green eyes glowed I rose and greeted him with a rasp of my tongue across his ear as I had when he had been chucked into the prison den with me, looking at him now I couldn't believe he had once been a tiny terrified kit, he was so strong, so sure of himself.

Later when Bat had fallen asleep and it was just us looking up at the stars he whispered in my ear,

"How did I get so lucky? If my mother hadn't dumped me in the river I would never have met you" I let out a playful growl and launched myself at him we rolled across the clearing until we stopped with Robin pining me down.

The moonlight made his eyes look darker a clean, leafy green instead of the bright, fierce green they usually were. I almost got lost in them but knew what I had to say to him, I leaned upwards stretching so I could reach his ear.

" If your mother hadn't dumped you would you still be happy right now?" Robin purred and got off me as he helped me up I saw pure unrelenting joy and something else that I couldn't name.

" I don't think I would be that happy because how could I be happy without you?" warmth spread through me here was a cat who really wanted to be with me, me!, twisted back leg and all.

As we curled up together in the tiny nest we had scraped together earlier there was nowhere I wouldn't go with Robin, because as long as we were together everything was perfect and even the streets of Twoleg place seemed like paradise.


	15. Fog

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Kitko Hime: thank you for your kind review it was really nice!

Guest: I won't copy your name I think it's really cool that someone else had the name Brokenwing!

Chapter 14: Fog

Robins POV

The next day I decided it was time for us to set some borders so I took Bat and we set off on border patrol, well I was patrolling Bat was just bouncing along asking questions and occasionly tripping over roots.

When we reached the first Thunderpath I decided this would mark the far end of our territory we would need to mark it when we had more cats but for now at least knowing where it was would have to do.

As we walked beside the Thunderpath Bat was unusually quiet I turned to make sure she was ok and discovered she was had disappeared, Brokenwing would kill me for losing her, she told me before we left to keep an eye on her and I didn't and now look what happened!.

" Bat! Bat where are you!" I called listening as hard as I could I paced worried there was a lot of dangers in the forest for a blind kit, what if she fell in the river? Or wandered onto the Thunderpath?.

" Robin! Help!" Bats call was so faint I almost didn't hear it I took off running in the direction of Bats voice, as I got closer to her I could hear another cat yelling for help as well.

I almost tripped over Bat who was kneeling at the edge of a hole barely managing to keep my balance angry I turned to her.

" Bat! Why did you run off? What were-" Bat cut me off pointing with her tail into the hole I carfully looked over wary of where I placed my paws the ground was very loose around the edge.

Two cats were in the hole which was quite shallow and wide, one cat lay on its side at the bottom of the hole its spotted brown fur was matted as if it had not been groomed in awhile, the other cat was almost entirely gray except for some white on its tail it was pacing the clearing and calling for help as loud as it could.

" it's ok! We'll get you out!" I called down to the gray cat I turned when Bat dug her claws into my tail,

" Robin they need our help! I think the gray one is deaf he couldn't hear me telling him that you were coming" I look closer and I have to agree with Bat I jump into the hole and seeing as the deaf cat can't hear me I head for the other cat.

The brown cat is awake its amber eyes watch me approach calmly he is a tom and though his voice is raspy it is clear,

" I knew Fog would be loud enough for some cat to hear him even if he can't hear you, we fell in here running away from a dog. I hurt my leg and Fog wouldn't leave me, I'm his only family" Fog watches warily as I help his brother to his feet.

" Its ok Fog, they're safe" the tom, whose name is Splash, reassures Fog who follows us out of the hole and with Bat leading him makes it back to camp.

Brokenwing is surprised when I walk in with Splash leaning on me and Fog frantically licking himself while he watches Brokenwing with fear in his eyes,

" Brokenwing we found these two in a hole, Splash has hurt his leg but I don't know how and his brother is deaf I just couldn't leave them there" Brokenwing instructs me to lay Splash in the corner and coaxes Fog over to watch as she inspects his leg.

" It's not broken, I think you just sprained it, you need to rest it for a few days but then you'll be up and walking in no time, you and Fog are welcome to stay as long as you like" Brokenwing comes over to me.

" I want Fog to join but I don't know about Splash if our clans going to be for cats with disabilities shouldn't we just have cats with disabilities in it?" I sigh this is the hard part of making a clan how can you split familys up? Suddenly an idea comes to me.

" Well I'm here and I'm not disabled and Splash is the only one who can communicate with Fog if Fog is going to be a part of our clan then Splash needs to stay" Brokenwing nods but she still seems unsure.

I rub against her purring I'm so happy our clan is finally starting to take shape this is our dreams coming true and once this is done Brokenwing and I can settle down and maybe even have a family!.

This thought feels me with warmth I love Brokenwing so much and Starclan willing we will spend the rest of our lives together.


	16. Like father like daughter

The Founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Blazestar of Shadowclan: yes romance is my bread and butter and action is the peanut butter in the middle!

Iceflower of Thunderclan: thanks I struggled a bit to write the end!

Swiftstar1: yes she is and pretty brave to be so confident when shes so vunerable because of her blindness

WildCroconaw: yep Robin is the perfect cat for Brokenwing he's the only one who sees her as her and not some poor cat who can't take care of herself!

Robinpaw: its fine I think your name is very cool! I'm glad you liked paradise they go so well together!

Swiftwind1313: I think you'll like this chapter!

Chapter 15: Like father like daughter

Brokenwings POV

The day after Fog and Splash joined us Robin decided it was time to take Bat, Fog, and Splash out for battle training. It didn't matter that none of us knew how to fight because the battle moves would need to be changed to suite each cats strengths.

As far as hunting went we were making great progress I had finally figured out how to balance myself while I pounced on my prey and to stalk quietly not letting my bad leg brush against leaves.

" You shouldn't stay in camp alone Brokenwing what if something happens?" I sigh sometimes I think Robin forgets that even though Snowstar treated me like crow-food hes still my father, and there are two things I inherited from him. His fighting skills, and his temper.

Robin I can take care of myself I'm not a helpless kit anymore! Stop treating me like I can't defend myself because I can!" I growl and turn away from Robin stomping to the other end of the clearing, I can feel Robins shocked eyes on me.

Robins POV

_Woah_ watching Brokenwing angrily storm away I'm a little frightened and very impressed. If some cat attacked the camp now Brokenwing would shred them! Still this whole thing is my fault so I should apologise even if I was only trying to protect her.

Slowly I stalk over to where Brokenwing is sitting I don't want to get my ears clawed off so I stay just out of her reach.

" Brokenwing I'm sorry I shouldn't make assumptions and I shouldn't underestimate you" I hold my breath until she answers still wary but hopeful that I can fix this.

" I'm sorry too Robin I need to learn to keep my temper in check, something Snowstar never does, like father like daughter I guess" she sounds so glum I cross the few tail-lengths separating us and start to groom her lovely white pelt.

" Well there's a few things neither of your parents are, kind, caring, and brave. You might have your fathers temper and your mothers white fur but your nothing like either of them".

Suddenly Bats squeal sounds from just out of camp it sounds like she's hurt herself we both run out of camp to find a truly heart wrenching sight…..

Authors Note: don't you just love cliffhangers? Well I do! What's happened to Bat? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Bravery

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Imjaypaw: you'll have to read on to find out what happens to Bat and pigeons? Not that ferocious!

Swiftstar1: yes I know I'm torturing you that's why I love cliffhangers!

Kitko Hime: no I can safely say there are no holes involved this time!

Chapter 16: Bravery

Brokenwings POV

_Starclan please don't let Bat be injured! _ Was all I could think over and over as I limped as fast as I could next to Robin frantically trying to reach Bat, something was wrong I could feel it in my bones.

We found Bat sobbing near a large bush which blocked our view of what lay ahead when she heard us she stumbled towards me still crying, to my horror I realised she was covered in blood.

" B-Brokenwing its terrible! I could smell all the blood! You have to go see! I couldn't carry them!" the blood wasn't hers, with a sick feeling in my heart I walked through the bush to discover the gruesome scene that lay beyond.

_Great Starclan No!_ surrounded by shrub that had been torn and bits of fur was a light brown she-cat still lying protectively over her kits she appeared to be dead her pelt was soaked with blood from a gash near her throat, her kits were alive but unconscious.

" A fox must have tried to take them, this queen must have fought like a warrior to stop it" Robin muttered stalking closer he sniffed the poor she-cat and turned to me shock plain on his face.

" Brokenwing she's still alive! Get Bat to help you carry the kits and I'll get her back to camp" I nodded and felt something furry slide in between my legs, looking down I saw Bat shake the dust from her fur.

Robin gently lifted the injured queen by her scruff and stumbled away with her, there were three kits two ginger ones and one that was brown just like its mother. I passed the brown one to Bat and instructed her to take it back to camp before I carefully picked up the two ginger ones and followed.

One of the kits woke while I was carrying it, the kit blinked open large green eyes and began to tremble with fear wailing for its mother, and as far as I could tell I had a tom and a she-kit in my jaws.

When we made it into camp Robin was pressing cobwebs to the she-cats throat amd Bat sat outside the apprentices den grooming the little brown kit with her tiny tongue. After placing the other two next to their littermate I came over to where Robin was working.

" I think she'll live I can't tell if shes got anything broken inside but i did the best I could" its was obvious we were going to need a medicine cat soon but remembering one of the stories Robin told me about Firestar rebuilding Skyclan I hoped our medicine cat would come on their own.

" You did great, no cat could have done better" I meowed through a yawn as I settled down to have a nap I heard Robin talking to the unconscious queen,

" A medicine cat could do better if you die it will be my fault, I don't know if you can hear me but your kits will be safe in Brokenclan and if you live your welcome to stay, we've almost finished building the nursery" I sighed I knew Robin would spend days grieving if this she-cat died holding himself responsible. I prayed to Starclan she would live.


	18. Sacrifice

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Ginnystar: what was the surgery for? The queen will be ok!

Slivershinny: thanks for your review and yes she will.

Iceflower of Thunderclan: thanks for your kind words!

Swiftstar1: I did say I love cliffhangers! Go get that fox! Your review made me laugh!

Kitko Hime: yeh it is pretty sad!

WildCroconaw: Bat is pretty gutsy specially for a blind kit! The queen was brave too sacrificing herself for her kits.

Chapter 17: Sacrifice

Brokenwings POV

It was almost moon-high, I'd been sitting in our half built medicine den waiting to see if the queen we had rescued would answer Starclans call or not.

Robin was uncertain if she would ever wake, she had been this way for two days we had done our best to take care of her kits but we were barely kits ourselves and we didn't have any experience with kits.

A moan interrupted my musings the queen was stirring, she blinked open large blue eyes which showed fear and confusion,

" Where?" she rasped and grimaced in pain, the gash on her throat was healing well but it had been quite deep Robin had commented earlier he wouldn't be surprised if there was some damage he couldn't fix.

" Its ok your kits are safe. Welcome to Brokenclan one of our kits, Bat, found you and we brought you back here" I could see the relief in her eyes her kits were safe.

" I'm Pine" she whispered it was a fitting name from what I know the trunks of pine trees are almost the same shade of brown as Pines pelt. Pine closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Mummy?" a tiny voice whimpered Pines tiny daughter with the same brown coat as her crouched in the entrance to the den shaking like a leaf I padded over to her.

"I h-had a b-bad dream I w-want mummy!" she wailed I gently licked her trying to comfort her as best as I could her mother needed sleep to heal and I didn't want to wake her if I didn't have to.

" Shhh its ok it was just a dream, you can sleep with your mother if you want but you have to be careful, her necks a bit sore" I told the kit I led her into the den and she settled beside her mothers stomach.

" Thanks my name is Glaze" she whispered sleepily as I settled on the mossy floor to watch over mother and kit, I looked up through the gaps in the den roof to the twinkling lights of Starclan above _ thank you Starclan for keeping Pine alive._


	19. Haze

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Swiftstar1: does using two exclamation marks mean your twice as happy as you would be if you used one?

Imjaypaw: you never know she may be….

Kitko Hime: yep she did!

Ginnystar: I had a pinched nerve in my elbow once painful experience i'm glad you liked the last chapter.

WildCroconaw: you should use grawsome great and awesome its way cool!

Chapter 18: Haze

Brokenwings POV

I paced in front of the camp entrance pelt prickling with frustration where in the name of Starclan were they? Robin had taken Splash and Bat with him on a sun-high patrol and they had yet to return.

I glanced over to where Fog was basking in the sun if something had happened to the patrol surely Fog would know he had an uncanny way of knowing if Splash was in trouble, but the gray tom was calm and content.

Remembering a couple of days ago when Robin had gone on patrol and brought Fog and Splash back I wondered if he had stumbled on some other cats in need of assistance... and shook the thought from my head he would have sent Bat back to tell me not to worry if that was the case.

I paced until the sun began to sink behind the trees casting shadows through the camp I could hear Pine settling her kits in her nest in the medicine den, until she was well enough to leave her kits, Glaze, Amber, and Red were sleeping in the medicine den with her.

I stopped pacing and sunk my claws into a tree I growled and shredded the tree bark until I saw the deep gouges I left in the tree and reminded myself to keep my temper under control unfortunately for Robin he chose that moment to walk into camp with the patrol following him.

" Where have you been? Don't you know I've been worried sick?" I shouted I was way past frustrated now I was furious how dare he spend all afternoon dawdling around without making sure I knew he was ok, how dare….

I froze peering at me from behind Splash was a pretty gray blue she-cat with big scared green eyes, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and reopened them, when Robin saw I had calmed down he began explaining.

" I got Splash to take me to the Twolegplace where he came from so we could find some other cats and sure enough while we were wandering the streets Haze came up to us and told us she wanted to come with us, she knows a lot about herbs and said she didn't know why but she knew she had to come with us".

I nodded Haze was quietly making her way over to the medicine den every now and then she'd stop and her eyes would flick in all different directions before she creeped forward again.

" She sees things, she said she saw us coming long before we came she said it was the future but not clear, things changed all the time she got dumped by her family because they thought she was crazy" I purred and rubbed against Robin as we walked to the warriors den.

" Well I can't think of a better place for her Brokenclan could use someone who can help guide our clan in the right direction" as we laid down to sleep I hoped Haze was the right cat for our clan and that she would feel accepted here.


	20. Gone

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Silverwind1313: I'll try you know it looks a lot until you upload it and then it doesn't.

Imjaypaw: yeh she gets it from her dad! I'm not sure if Glaze will be a med cat yet but maybe, yes it would funny and I'm glad you like that I answer your questions.

WildCroconaw: yes and I think her ability to see visions may come from Starclan not sure yet.

iceflower of ThunderClan: thank you for your review! It was about time they got themselves a med cat.

SwiftStar1: a med cat in training she has a lot to learn!

Robinpaw: yes I remember you, Haze is a little like Echosong who is the medicine cat of Skyclan it is not just a clan for disabled cats, Pines kits, Splash and Robin are not disabled. It is a clan for cats who don't fit in really. Robin can be either the name for a tom or a she-cat in this story he is a tom. Read the chapter Fog to understand how they were found.

Chapter 19: Gone

Brokenwings POV

I looked down upon the clan from the pile of pebbles we had used to make the pebble-pile a makeshift high-rock, finally it was coming together, the dens were all finished and the borders were set. Hunting practice and battle training were going well and borders had been set and were patrolled frequently, we were like a normal clan, well almost.

Robin padded into camp with Fog and Splash each of them had their jaws full of prey which they placed on top of the fresh kill pile, Splash led Fog over to a deserted corner of the clearing and they began sharing tongues, Robin made his way over to me.

" Fog and Splash are learning fast they'll both make good hunters as long as they hunt together" I nodded and watched Glaze, Amber, and Red playing together outside the nursery, as I watched Haze slid out and padded over to me for once her eyes were still no visions plagued her, at least for the moment.

" Pine is settling into the nursery well, though I think she wishes she had some company" I sighed even though we had made great progress our numbers were still low, our warriors consisted of Splash, Fog, and Robin, and Pine when her kits were apprentices but it just wasn't enough.

" Brokenwing how will I know if I'm doing things right? Starclan haven't spoken to me yet, what if I'm not supposed to be the medicine cat?" Haze asked desperately, I knew she wanted me, as the future leader of Brokenclan, to give her assurance but I had no idea what I was supposed to say! Robin stepping in and saved me from looking like a mouse-brain.

" Starclan will speak to you when they think we need their guidance if you were not supposed to be our medicine cat then they will tell us" he meowed gently. Relief was plain on Hazes face when she headed back to the medicine den reciting herbs under her breath.

I sighed sitting down Robin licked my ear his love for me shone in his eyes laced with concern, how in the name of Starclan did he always know when something was bothering me when I tried so hard to hide my feelings.

" Knowing what to say is so hard, I never thought it would be so hard to lead a clan… maybe I'm not meant to do it maybe you are" I said to Robin his body tensed against me and when he spoke his voice was tight and controlled hinting at barely contained rage.

"Don't say that Brokenwing, you are meant to be leader! The clan is named after you! The others all look up to you! Not me! You're going to be leader! A great leader!" I was shocked I hadn't expected such a violent response from Robin who was always so calm and collected, unlike me.

" Robin I didn't really mean it of course I want to be leader! I'm just still getting used to the idea that all I swear by Starclan!" I tried to apoligize but nothing I said seemed to calm the inferno blowing out of control inside Robin.

" you say you want to be leader but whenever things get hard I always have to save you! how are you going to protect a clan if you can't even protect yourself!" he snarled before storming out of camp.

Alarmed that he may run into trouble I called for Fog and Splash, the two warriors came over Fog seemed a bit fidgety but Splash was calm, obviously he had seen our heated conversation.

" Splash please take Fog and find Robin! Bring him home! Please!" I cried I couldn't do this alone I needed Robin by my side, forever, if something happened to him it would be all my fault.

" Ok Brokenwing" Splash meowed he came right over to me and rubbed his muzzle against mine,

" We'll bring him back even if he doesn't want to come, I've seen the way you two are together you both need each other" he whispered and then they were gone.


	21. Destiny

The founding of Brokenclan

Review answers:

Kitko Hime: thanks for your review I really appreciate it!

Imjaypaw: ok now I have to answer all your questions so here goes, Starclan did tell Robin he would be leader but he doesn't want to believe it he hasn't told Brokenwing about what Starclan told him and hes worried about what would happen to her if something happened to him.  
your name is awesome. Sounds like your cat is a bit of a handful!.

Silverwind1313: shes their medicine cat she'll help Brokenwing and Robin as much as she can to make the right decisions the visions just help her do that.

WildCroconaw: they'll do their best Fog is a really good tracker because hes deaf his other senses are heightened.

A flower made of ice: haha cool name change Iceflower! He won't die I like him to much to kill him off.

Chapter 20: Destiny

Robins POV

_No, No, No, _Starclan has to be wrong I can't be destined to lead Brokenclan where will that leave Brokenwing? That's what she wants not me, I just wanted to help her, that's what I wanted, I'd be deputy, we'd be side by side until I died and she became leader.

I tore through the forest lungs burning, legs aching, I had to get away, had to go, Brokenwing needed to be the leader because I couldn't be! No matter what Starclan said! The clan was named after her! She said the clans were named after their first leaders.

I tripped and landed face first in a muddy puddle, I didn't bother getting up, Brokenwing probably didn't understand why I'd reacted so strongly, I couldn't tell her about what Starclan had said, I couldn't ruin her dreams. I fell asleep hearing the same name in my head, _Brokenstar, Brokenstar, Brokenstar._

I woke in a familiar grassy field and held back my groan of all the nights for Starclan to pay me a visit why now? Firestar stood before me as he had the first time he had visited my dreams, the ginger toms eye were sympathetic and I released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding here was someone who understood how hard it was to make a clan.

" Welcome young Robin" he meowed I had so many questions where did I begin? I wanted to know why Starclan wasn't speaking to Haze and, more than anything, how to fix this mess with Brokenwing.

" Making a clan is not an easy task, especially when cats we love are involved" Firestars voice sounded in my head though he stood across the clearing from me.

" Robin you must have faith in Starclan, we are always watching, your destiny is your own and nothing we say can change that" Firestar grew faint I opened my mouth to ask him about Haze but I was awoken by a soft nose nudging my flank.

I cracked open my eyes to see Fog, his blue eyes were filled with confusion and he nudged me again,

" I'm ok Fog" I rasped standing and wincing as my leg muscles protested I'd run myself into the ground, literally.

" Don't complain you deserve what you got for hurting Brokenwing" for a second I gazed at Fog with my mouth hanging open convinced he had spoken before Splash stepped out from behind him.

Lunging forward and slashed his claws across my face, I fell backwards and hit something hard before everything went black.

I woke later staring at the roof of Brokenclans medicine den with a pounding headache, I could hear Brokenwing yelling at Splash outside,

" you didn't need to do that to him! I'm sure he would have come if you had bothered to ask him! What in Starclans name were you thinking?" she yelled I let out a rusty purr Splash was in for it now, Brokenwing was famous for her nasty temper.

Splash padded off mumbling under his breath and Brokenwing came into the medicine den, I tried to lift my head and meet her eyes but my head hurt too much and I couldn't.

Brokenwings beautiful blue eyes came into view I could see her struggling to be angry with me but when her eyes went all soft I knew I was forgiven,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off" I tried to tell her but it didn't come out quite liked I thought it would, still she must have got the message because she purred.

"Out! Out! Out! How do expect him to get better if you keep barging in here?" Haze demanded stalking in to shoo all visitors away, Brokenwing laughed and left leaving me alone with Haze.

" Starclan visited me last night! It was a medicine cat named Yellowfang she told me so much.." Hazes eyes glowed and I felt a sense of peace one less problem for us to deal with, now I just had to get better so I could help Brokenwing, we both needed to be up and running if we were going to build this clan.


	22. Intruders

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Wildcroconaw: of course they accepted her Starclan are kind. Splash could have just asked Robin to come back instead of bashing him up and dragging him back.

Imjaypaw: maybe he would have made a good Windclan cat if Snowstar hadn't locked him away. I like cats best I don't like either of those firestar pairings I like firexcinder as you will see if you read my other fanfictions Flaming Cinders and Light Prevails.

Silverwind1313: thanks!

SwiftStar1: yeh poor robin!

Chapter 21: intruders

Robins POV

Twigs snapped and I jerked awake I could hear cats snarling as I sprinted out of the medicine cat den I had to help even though the world spun as I sprinted.

One of the snarlers was unmistakably Brokenwing, awful thoughts flashed through my mind as I unsteadily made my way towards the entrance of the camp had Snowstar and his warriors found us?.

Brokenwing stood blocking the entrance growling with her ears flat against her head Splash and Fog pinned the intruders to the ground, desperately one of them yowled to me.

" Please call off your fighters! is this that place where that group of cats that are blind and deaf live?" it was she-cat an old one, I could tell I gently brushed against Brokenwing to let her know everything was ok.

" Splash let them up I don't think they're a threat" Splash didn't seem happy but he flicked his tail to Fog and they both got off the two cats who shook the dust from their pelts and sniffed each other to make sure the other was unharmed.

One was an old ginger tabby tom his eyes were bright blue and held a strangely unfocused look in them, the other was a pure white she-cat whose eyes were clouded white, despite this she led the tom forward and stood before me.

" excuse me young cat, my name is Cloud and this is Flicker. We didn't mean to disturb you but we've been looking for a safe place to spend our days however, in our conditons, we've found it a bit difficult".

I could only imagine how unforgiving the rouges in Two-leg place would be to two defenceless elders, they were lucky they had found us.

" We'll be happy to have you I'm sorry for our manners but we usually don't have cats walking in to camp in the middle of the night, I must ask is he.." I pointed my tail at Flicker. " ok?" Cloud nudged him fondly and purred.

" Oh Flicker he's deaf but he'll be content to sit with me as long as no cat startles him" her eyes flashed " but don't you try to separate us young one, we can still fight if we have too" I liked Cloud she would be a wise elder and maybe Fog could learn something from Flicker.

" Welcome to Brokenclan I'll have Splash and Fog show you to the elders den for their poor behaviour" I meowed Splash glared at me but lead the old cats away.

Sighing I lay down where I was now that the drama was over I was so tired, I was still recovering from my knock to the head I really shouldn't have gotten up but if I hadn't Cloud and Flicker would have been shredded by Splash and Fog.

Brokenwing came over and nudged me to my feet slowly we walked back to the medicine den I could hardly keep my eyes open by the time I flopped down into my nest.

I shivered it was a cool night Leaf-bare would be here soon Brokenwing must have seen because she settled next to me in my nest and groomed my fur, I tiredly groomed her beautiful white pelt and we shared tongues as we had moons ago when we had both been prisoners in Windclan.

I woke when Brokenwing got up to go back to her own nest still half asleep I let out a high pitched wail as a kit might when its mother goes to make dirt in the night. Brokenwing turned back and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" Hush Robin, it's alright I'll be in my den just across the clearing, sleep now" I did as she said and went back to sleep my dreams filled with the glittering blue eyes of Brokenwing.


	23. Balance

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Starflight: I'm sorry to disappoint you but all my characters for this fanfiction are being made up by me why don't you make your own faniction with Dream in it?.

Guest: unofficially yes but if you keep reading there may be some changes to that order, Robin and Brokenwing are almost the age an apprentice is when they are made into warriors so they are about 12 moons old, I can't say whether they do or don't have kits as that would spoil the ending.

Kitko Hime: yes Flicker is deaf and Cloud is blind I think they have been mates for so long that Cloud just knows what Flicker is trying to say from his eyes and body language.

Imjaypaw: cut Robin some slack how would you feel if you'd been backhanded across the face and then had to stop Splash from shredding two elders? Hmmm I always liked the idea of HollyxFallenleaves even though she never found out he was a spirit, I think I might add two more cats in and then I think they'll have enough cats to make a full clan. My fave song at the moment is Candles by kurt and blaine from glee.

Swiftstar1: Robin is in the medicine den still recovering from his blow to the head.

Chapter 22: balance

Robins POV

I was sitting in the medicine den leaning against the wall as the world spun when I received the news that could stop me from being a warrior of Brokenclan.

" Robin your concussion was much worse than I thought I don't think your balance will ever fully return" Haze meowed her eyes were sorrowful, body tense as if she expected me to lash out.

What? I was in shock how could a simple knock to the head do this? I stood as straight as I could trying to resist the urge to vomit as the world shifted unsteadily in my eyes.

" So I'll never see the world properly again" I rasped I tried to walk out of the den Haze ran to help me as I almost fell into her neatly stacked herbs, leaning on her I headed for Brokenwings nest in the leaders den we had weaved behind the pebble-pile, she was on a hunting patrol but her nest still held her scent I curled up in it and closed my eyes.

Brokenwings POV

As soon as I walked into camp with the two mice I caught in my jaws I knew something was wrong, Haze walked over to me strangely wary I wondered what had happened to cause her to act like I was about to rip her ears off.

" Brokenwing, um its Robin when he knocked his head he had a very bad concussion and I thought it was better but it wasn't and now.." her eyes clouded with sorrow as she turned to look at my den.

" He needs you Brokenwing now more than ever he's in your den go to him" her eyes flicked around but I didn't have time to ask her what the future held I needed to get to Robin.

Limping quickly into my den I found Robin curled up in my nest, at first I thought he was asleep but at the sound of my awkward shuffling he lifted his head and gazed at me.

My heart broke, his eyes, they were so so sad, like all the happiness was gone from within him, they were dark green so dark they looked almost black, _Robin._

" Brokenwing…" he mumbled he scrambled to get out of my nest his movement were unsteady as if he wasn't quite sure where to place his paws he stumbled over to me and buried his face in my fur.

" it'll be ok Robin" I didn't know what 'it' was but the last thing he needed right now was for me to pressure him into telling me, Robin let out a low whine pulling away from me he suddenly turned to the wall of my den and smashed his paw into it creating a large hole.

" Its not ok Brokenwing! Don't you understand! I'll never be able to walk properly again now that my balance is gone! Now that the world will always spin! I'm useless! A liability!" he howled ripping into the wall in frustration and anger.

I shook myself out of my shock and grasped him by the scruff like he was a kit, I dragged him away from the wall and pinned him under my paws being careful to keep my claws sheathed, I didn 't want to hurt him.

" you're not useless Robin, you helped me to build this clan, you helped me escape from Snowstar and now I'm going to help you. You can still do patrols if you have me to lean on, you'll still be a warrior Robin" I told him the anger died in Robin eyes replaced by determination and courage.

" Your right Brokenwing I can't let this stop me, you and me will do this together just like we did everything else" he meowed he walked out of the den confidently and when he stumbled I was there to hold him up. As I always would be.


	24. Firsts

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Kitko hime: aw thanks well now we don't have to worry about one of the founders not being disabled.

Silverwind1313: thanks so much!

Chapter 23: Firsts

Brokenwings POV

Today has been a day full of firsts, the first time I let Robin, supported by Pine, leave camp and go on border patrol and out of my sight. The first time I started thinking about giving my warriors proper names and the first time I discovered new members all on my own.

Glaze, Amber, and Red were pouncing on Clouds tail while the old she-cat basked in the sun chatting to Bat about how she survived on her own while blind.

" I was born blind, just like I bet you were young cat, learning to take care of myself was a little tricky but I managed" she rasped I was intrigued it had been a good idea to offer Cloud and Flicker a place in our clan, they could teach us a lot.

Suddenly both Cloud and Bat turned towards the river that ran along the edge of our territory ears perked, I strained my ears but could hear nothing.

" Brokenwing some cats are in trouble at the river's edge I think its two toms" Cloud meowed I glanced frantically around camp Haze was out collecting herbs, Splash and Fog were sleeping after the dawn patrol, and Pine and Robin were on border patrol.

" I'll have to go myself, Cloud can you watch Bat and the kits for me?" I asked Bat herded the kits away from the camp entrance and glared at me.

" Don't you know anything? Cloud and I can't watch the kits we can't see! But we'll do our best to stop them from running into trouble" Bat huffed and turned back to 'watching' the kits, with a sigh I left camp.

Unlike Bat and Cloud I didn't have super hearing so I headed in the general direction of the river, Snowstar would have been proud of the way I speedily limped through the undergrowth if he had cared about me at all.

As I drew closer I could hear the high pitched meowing of a young tom probably around Bats age and the gruff meows of an older tom as I emerged through the bushes I could see the two cats.

The younger tom was white with gray splotches and was in the river gripping the end of a stick between his teeth, the other end was held by an irritated Black tom that almost jumped out of his skin when I appeared.

" excuse me but could you give us a hand and pull Chirper out of the water please?" I limped past him and slid into the river feeling like a Riverclan cat I swam to the soaked tom and pushed his back legs up until the older tom could reach him and haul him up.

Climbing out of the river I could see Chirper was shaking but the older tom didn't seem too concerned giving his little friend a quick lick he came over to me as I shook the water from my fur.

" Thanks for the help I would have found it very difficult to get him out myself because I might.." the tom went stiff and his eyes rolled back in his head he collapsed on the floor and I gasped, now what?.

Chirper came over still shaking though the water hadn't been too cold he looked at his larger companion and then turned to me,

" S-Shadows o-o-ok it h-hap-pens s-sometimes h-he'll c-c-come a-around s-soon" I was starting to wonder if Chirper was going to stop shaking soon but before I could ask Shadow groaned.

"Oh great Starclan are you alright?" I asked worried despite Chirpers reassurance Shadow nodded and stood shaking the dust from his fur he seemed tired though he was trying to hide it.

"Would you and Chirper like to come back to Brokenclan with me? At least until you get your strength back?" Shadow nodded and with Chirper following behind him we headed back to camp.

Robin seemed tired when he got back I thought he would be mad at me for bring two unfamiliar cats home but he simply introduced himself and unsteadily lead Shadow over to the warriors den while Bat bounced around showing Chirper the camp.

I looked in on Shadow a little later so I could ask the questions that had been bugging me all day, the black tom was calm his amber eyes glowing as I sat on the floor next to him.

"You want to know why a cat like me is walking around with a barely-kit that shakes all the time?" he asked I was surprised I thought they were family but I guess not.

" I was in a place with lots of other cats I'd been picked up off the streets and put in a small cage, so there's this she-cat in the cage next to me whose going to have kits soon whose name is Saffron" Shadows eyes get all dreamy when he continues.

"Prettiest she-cat that I ever laid eyes on pure white with big blue eyes looked a bit like you. One day she found a way to unlock her cage and she showed me how so that night we escaped" Shadow shivers and I fluff my fur out its almost as if the air in the warriors den got colder.

" The Twolegs chased us, they threw things at us, one of them hit Saffron in the stomach but she said she was fine but I guess she wasn't because her kits, when they were born something just wasn't right with them".

The sound of Chirper laughing at something Bat said reaches my ears and I wonder if the two of them will become friends or something more than friends one day.

" Saffron was real sick after the kits were born but she was still aware enough to know when two of them died, after that she never got better and one day she just, died" Shadows voice wavers and I wonder what her death meant to him.

" Chirper was the only one left so i took care of him as best I could hes being shaking since the moment he was born and I dunno if he'll ever stop, I taught him how to take care of me when I faint" Shadow seems to decide I've heard enough of his story because he closes his eyes and appears to go to sleep.

I walk out of the warriors den with more knowledge then I entered with, enough hopefully to lead my clan".


	25. A real clan

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Demiboo: of course I'll continue its always nice to see new reviewers!

Swiftstar1: ok I'm going to answer both your reviews yes it's sad what happened to Robin and I thought what Bat said was funny too!.

Imjaypaw: yes well that's mostly Robins doing he makes her feel important. Well I had to find a way to explain why Chirper follows Shadow around and none of what you have said has been offensive you're doing just fine.

Ginnystar: that was the idea Shadow has epilepsy and I had no idea what Chirpers thing was called.

Silverwind1313: yes master LOL!

Chapter 24: A real clan

Brokenwings POV

" Let all cats old enough to patrol gather here beneath the pebble-pile for a clan meeting" my call echoed through the camp and I watched my clan gather Splash and Fog walked out together and sat just under the pebble-pile while Bat and Chirper led Shadow, Cloud, and Flicker to the pebble- pile where the older cats sat together along with Pine and her kits. My gaze rested on Robin who sat leaning on Haze who kept him steady patiently.

"Cats of Brokenclan, we have been together for almost three moons and it is time for us to have names like clan cats, however Robin and I have decided we would like to wait until I have my lives and Starclans blessing before we perform the ceremonys. Brokenclan will hold its first gathering in two days at the full moon in a clearing Chirper and Shadow know is near here" Splash sunk his claws into the dirt and growled.

" How can we be real warriors if we don't have real warrior names?" Splash yowled I was about to jump down from the pebble-pile but Robin got there first, he stalked unsteadily towards Splash refusing Pines offer of help and hissed in his face.

" A real warrior doesn't need to have the name of one to remain loyal to his clan and his clan leader! The word of the clan leader is the warrior code! You piece of crow-food how dare you question Brokenwing!" scared Robin may lose his temper I quickly scrambled down from the pebble pile.

" That's enough Robin, the ways of the clans are still new to this _apprentice_ he is obviously not ready to be made a warrior and when I do perform the naming ceremonies he can be a 'paw'!" Satisfied with my punishment Robin headed back to the medicine den with Haze helping him, Splash stalked off to hunt with Fog following him.

I sighed the last thing Brokenclan needed was to fight within ourselves but it seemed unavoidable, Great Starclan what was I going to do about Splash? One of Pines kits Amber came over to me her green eyes shone with wisdom, more than a kit her age should have.

" Starclan will not allow Splash to remain a problem, he will lose what he values most" the words did not sound like they came from a kit, in fact they had the air of a prophecy about them. The strange wisdom left Ambers eyes and she ran off to find Red.

I was just turning to go to my den when I heard the commotion outside camp and Splash's terrified scream." No Fog! Help please! No! No! No!".


	26. Loyalty

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Silverwind1313: alright if its mystery you want its mystery you'll get.

Swiftstar1: yes I think she'll be a good med cat one day.

Silentbreeze20: welcome new reviewer your name is pretty cool! Yeh I'm a Robinxbroken fan as well!

Weirdo Chocolate: I liked your ideas but I think she'll be an apprentice for most of the story.

Robinpaw: when they all have their proper clan names I'll make an updated allegiance.

Chapter 25: Loyalty

Robins POV

Splash's screams were frantic and even though I was mad at him I got Brokenwing to support me and we headed off to find the distressed tom as quickly as a cat who has a twisted back leg and a cat whose always dizzy can manage.

We emerged near the pit we had rescued Splash and Fog from to find Splash no longer screaming but sitting with his ears down strangely Fog wasn't with him.

" Splash what happened? Where's Fog?" Brokenwing asked Splash slowly looked up from his eyes showed shock and fear where mere minutes ago there had been frustration and rage.

" Twolegs they took him! There the ones with the dogs that chased Fog and I into the forest, we were just hunting and then they were there! They had a net! I couldn't stop them!" pity for Splash fills me and I want to say something to make the tom feel better but Brokenwing beats me to it.

" I'm sorry Splash but if they have dogs it would be dangerous for us to go and try to rescue Fog, he'll have to escape on his own" I know what to say now after all losing a brother must hurt just as much as losing a mother.

" He'll always be your brother Splash even if your apart and I know you'll each other again in Starclan if not before" my faith in Starclan will never waver without them none of this would be possible.

Brokenwings POV

We walk together back to camp, Haze is waiting for us her clear blue eyes focus on Splash and then on something behind him. She gives herself a shake and gives Splash some comforting news.

" Starclan is fair if nothing else they won't make you be alone forever" I'm so grateful to her for looking out for Robin, I know he really appreciates all the assistance she has given him. Splash still looks sad so I decide me and Robin need to give him some space.

" Come on Robin tonight will be our first gathering and I think we should both have something encouraging to say to our clan for all their effort" I take him out into the forest. We go to the river I hunt for fish and Robin stands looking into the swirling depths.

I come up a little further along the river with a big, fat trout in my jaws I place it on the bank and feeling like a playful kit I decide to pounce on Robin and scare him.

I creep up the bank tail still leaning on my left side holding my bad leg off the ground so it doesn't scrape on leaves when I am only a few fox-lengths away from Robin I pounce on him letting out a battle cry as I launch myself at him.

Startled Robin loses his balance and falls into the river, he come up spluttering a few moments later but instead of the joy I expected to see in his eyes I see fear.

"No! Swan! Mother help me!" he yowls realising I've gone too far in my game and Robin needs my help I jump into the river and grab him by the scruff. I pull him out of the water but Robin is shaking and yowling as if he doesn't even know he's on dry land.

"I'm sorry mother! I'll hunt for myself I promise! Please don't dump me in the river!" he whimpers his eyes have a faraway look in them and his paws twitch as if he really is just a little kit again back in his nest with Swan.

" Shhh Robin I'm right here, everything is alright" I reassure Robin as I wind around him drawing the moisture from his fur slowly his whimpering dies down and he drifts off to sleep.

Looking down at my sleeping mate I worry about him he hasn't ever hallucinated before, he's fished in the river multiple times without anything seeming to bother him but not since he lost his balance.

I lie down curled around him we can nap here before the gathering, I want Robin to have enough energy to inspire his clanmates. Settling down for a nap I don't notice the pair of cold blue eyes watching us from the bushes.


	27. Robin!

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Swiftstar1: I can't tell you who it is you'll just have to read on to find out, but don't forget Swan is dead.

Imjaypaw: your right but I won't tell you which of your guesses is right that's for me to know and you to find out!

Robinpaw: yeh creepy gives me the shives I think it's a cool name too!

Silverwind1313: ok ok here's your update!

Chapter 26: Robin!

Robins POV

The night of Brokenclans first gathering was clear and cool with the stars twinkling in a sky empty of clouds, leaning on Brokenwing I lead the clan to our clearing. It was a grassy open space with a large boulder in the middle perfect for us.

Brokenwing licked my ear and left me with Haze going to stand on top of the boulder where she would address the clan. The fur on my neck rose and I felt like something was wrong but I tried to ignore the feeling as Brokenwing began to address the clan.

" Cats of Brokenclan.." she began and then all my senses began to scream for me to run NOW! But instead I jumped onto the boulder almost falling off and then righting myself in front of Brokenwing so I could protect her.

Haze and Pine were herding Brokenclans frightened warriors back to camp as fast as they could, they weren't ready to fight yet they needed more training, but that left us alone with the invisible threat.

A pair of icy cold blue eyes followed by a gray muzzle appeared from the shadows of a bush my paws were frozen to the ground in shock it was Brokenwing's father Snowstar.

Hissing I unsheathed my claws I hoped Snowstar didn't know about my disability if he did he could take advantage of it and Brokenwing and I would be goners. The tom was easily twice my size.

" Hello my daughter surprised to see me?" the soft chilling voice sent shivers down my spine but I bared my teeth at Snowstar and growled I needed to protect Brokenwing he could easily kill her. I could not let that happen.

" You're not my father Snowstar! I'm closer to this boulder then I am to you!" Brokenwing spat from behind me I was proud of her but her words seem to provoke the gray tom. He let out a yowl and jumped onto the boulder easily I pushed Brokenwing off the boulder hoping she would run as I faced her father.

Brokenwings POV

I stood behind the boulder eyes fixed on Robin, Snowstar was strong and a very skilled fighter, Robin was still getting used to moving around without his balance and fought like an apprentice. Snowstar would shred him!.

"So small warrior you think you can stop me?" Snowstar meowed his voice it was calm and simmering with anger at the same time. Robin just hissed in response even with his fur fluffed up he still looked skinny compared to Snowstar.

"Now now don't be rude Robin you should always show respect to your elders" Snowstar snarled as he pounced on my mate who no matter how he struggled couldn't seem to escape from my father's huge paws.

" Since you call yourself a clan cat, I think you need to be punished for your disobedience the same way I would punish my warriors" Snowstar hissed he raised a paw and I felt Robins cry in my bones.

" Robin!" I howled I launched myself up the boulder landing next to Robin who was bleeding from a deep scratch and had fainted from the pain, I lashed out at Snowstar but he just laughed in my face.

" Ha you think you can take me on daughter? You can't even run how do you expect to beat me?" he slashed his claws through one of ears and I hissed at the pain. I had to end this before Robin and I were both wounded or we would not survive this attack.

I slammed into Snowstars chest knocking him off the boulder I pinned him beneath my paws and scraped my claws through his stomach until he knocked me over with a powerful swipe of his paw.

I looked into Snowstars hard blue eyes and waited for the strike that would end my dreams, I said goodbye to Robin and hoped Snowstar would do it quickly.

There was an angry screech and Snowstar let out a gasp of pain. I opened my eyes and saw Robin latched onto Snowstars back still bleeding from his shoulder but determined to help me.

I joined Robin and together we struck Snowstar multiple blows before Snowstar retreated, bleeding from multiple wounds he hissed at us and melted into the bushes.

I turned to see if Robin was alright just in time to see him collapse on the ground the scratch on his shoulder bleeding heavily. I tried to lift him by his scruff but I was too tired and I couldn't do it.

I frantically licked Robins place as I yowled for Haze to come, Robin cracked open his eyes and purred but I could tell he was slipping away.

" Don't go to sleep Robin! Please! I can't do this without you!" I whispered but my words seemed to have no affect and Robins eyes slid shut again, I hoped Haze would get here in time.


	28. Shadows

The founding of Brokenclan

Chapter 27: Shadows

Robins POV

Everything was dark, pitch black, not a speck of light shone. I felt like the darkness was choking me, like I was drowning in it. I tried to keep my head above the dark river that kept pulling me under again and again. I was just so tired my body felt like it weighed more than a hundred badgers. I wanted so badly to give up and sink below the surface.

My world was occasionally lit up by a frantic, pleading voice that begged me not to leave. I wanted to tell the voice that of course I wouldn't leave but I couldn't seem to form the words.

Other sounds reached me the sound of cats arguing and a cat howling in greif. Slowly the weight of my body grew less until I felt almost weightless like I could float away any second. Everything was confusing; at one point I thought I heard voices chanting in my ears _Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar!._

Fire burned around my shoulder it hurt so much, I begged the voices to put out the fire but instead they did nothing but whisper reassurances in my ears. After what seemed like a thousand moons the fire went out.

I blinked open my eyes to find myself staring at the all too familiar roof of the medicine cat den. Brokenwing lay curled up beside me she looked exhausted so I let her sleep watching her chest rise and fall. I had about a hundred questions about what had happened but they could wait.

I lay and watched the world spin slowly as it always did until Haze walked in with her jaws full of herbs, she almost dropped them in surprise when she saw I was awake.

"Robin! Thank Starclan your awake! Are you thirsty? I'll fetch you some soaked moss" the medicine cat meowed before she walked back out. Brokenwing stirred and blinked open her glittering blue eyes.

" Robin!" Brokenwing purred she covered me in licks practically smothering me until she seemed to remember something and sat back down she looked worried I wondered what was wrong now.

" I suppose you'll find out sooner or later but well, you've been sick for a while Robin and we weren't sure how long it was going to take for you to get better so I gave the others their clan names" she was worried I would be angry I realised. I was surprised that she thought that I wasn't easily angered.

At that moment Haze… or well whatever her name was now walked in with the dripping moss in her mouth I lapped at it thirstily I felt better already. I unsteadily stood keeping the weight off my left shoulder when I realised it still really hurt and headed into the clearing ignoring Brokenwing's protests.

All the cats walking around camp seemed to freeze in surprise when I walked out but they soon recovered I was knocked off my feet by a stampede of small cats.

"Robin you're ok!" a familiar voice squealed in my ears and I purred Bat hadn't changed a bit except that now she probably had a different name.

"I'm Batpaw now Robin! My mentor is Shadowfur and Chirppaws mentor is you! He's been waiting for you so we can train together" I stood and shook the dust from my fur to find whole clan gathered around me to welcome me.

Cloud stepped forward leading Flicker who stared off into the distance as usual,

" It's been quiet without you young cat my name is Cloudstreak and this is Flickerpelt" the two elders headed back to the elders den as Pine and her kits stepped forward.

" Welcome back Robin my name is Gentleheart and this is Glazekit,Amberkit, and Redkit" Last but not least Splash and Haze walked forward Splash glared at me but said nothing. It was Haze who introduced them.

" Robin I am Hazeshine and this is Splashpaw" I purred Brokenwing had held true to her promise that Splash would be made an apprentice in punishment for disrespecting her.

I turned to Brokenwing who stood next to me watching Splashpaw with troubled eyes I lightly nudged her and we went into her den.

"Why didn't you give me my name?" I asked everyone else had theirs so I didn't understand why she hadn't given me mine. Brokenwing's tongue rasped gently over my throbbing shoulder.

" Robin I want you to come with me to Highstones tomorrow Snowstar is still out there somewhere and there's no one I'd rather go with" I was surprised she wanted to go at all considering how close to Windclan Highstones is but I was flattered she'd asked me.

" Of course I'll come with you Brokenwing nothing would make me happier" I whispered but worry gnawed at my stomach what would we do about Snowstar?.


	29. Saviour

The founding of Brokenclan

Authors Note: so you guys are probably all going to hate me after this chapter but I thought I should give you some warning. WARNING major character death!

Review answers:

Fallen Dewdrops: because he's Brokenwings father and he can't stand the idea that she's anything other than weak.

Swiftstar1: she is pretty cool isn't she?

Imjaypaw: yes master!

Must love cats: what a coincidence your name is one of my fave shows on animal planet anyway I've never heard of those books or the author so I have no idea who you're talking about.

Robinpaw: yeh your allegiances idea is good but I need the leader of Brokenclan to receive their name before I do that.

Chapter 28: Saviour

Brokenwings POV

I headed out of camp with Robin leaning on my side, I was very aware that this would be the last time my paws walked this path as a mere warrior of Brokenclan. When I returned I would be Brokenstar the leader of Brokenclan.

Robin shared my excitement, and also my anxiety about leaving my clanmates to fend for themselves when Snowstar possibly still stalked the forest plotting my destruction.

However today was not a day for such dark thoughts and I shook them away today was a day for celebration finally our clan would really be a clan. With a real leader blessed by Starclan.

As we travelled towards Highstones which was about half a day's journey from where Brokenclans territory lay. The forest seemed to grow darker the fur on my neck rose I didn't like this part of the forest.

We set a faster pace going as fast as the two of us could manage, up ahead was a flat moor almost like the one Windclan lived on except of course we were separated from them by a large Twoleg place.

Before we could step out of the trees onto the moor a growl sounded from the bushes and Snowstar stalked out eyeing us both with hatred and a cold indifference that I shivered at the sight of.

" So you survived our last encounter Robin, very good" my father purred I sunk my claws into the soft dirt how could he manage to almost sound like any other cat when only darkness lay in his heart.

" Of course you still need to learn your manners after how rudely you treated me last time" my father suddenly lashed out and scratched Robin on his still healing ear. Robin let out a hiss of pain.

" Of course my daughter after your behaviour I can't allow you to continue your journey, running away from me and trying to pretend you are _something _when really you are insignificant when really you are _nothing_" I hissed and was ready to launch myself at him but Robin put his tail on my shoulder warning me to hold my temper.

Robins POV

He was baiting Brokenwing he wanted her to attack him and as soon as she did he would shred her. I placed my tail on her shoulder hoping to calm her we both needed to be clear headed to get out of this alive.

" Trying to help her Robin?" Snowstar showed his teeth " you could start by getting her a new leg" this time it was me who struggled to keep my temper in check how could he say those things about his own daughter.

" Not much of a fighter are you Robin? My daughter always was weak and now she has a weak mate!" I lost it I launched myself at him but Brokenwing was faster. She would have been a white blur but for me everything moved in slow motion.

I'll never forget those fateful few seconds when Brokenwing's claws sunk into Snowstars throat and with his face twisted in pain and rage he sunk his into Brokenwings throat his sharp claws doing more damage than Brokenwings did to him.

They both fell Brokenwing to one side and her father to the other I rushed to Brokenwing who was still alive and breathing while Snowstar wasn't.

The wound was deep and bloody there was nothing I could do but watch helplessly as the love of my life bled to death on the moor. Unlike Snowstar she didn't have nine lives.

" Brokenwing I'm so sorry now we'll never have kits and you'll never get to be leader like you wanted" I looked into her beautiful blue eyes for the last time and didn't see the hatred for me I expected to see instead they shone with love.

" Stop Robin don't blame yourself I can see it now this was always your destiny not mine, I'll wait for you I promise you'll be a great leader one Brokenclan will be proud of" she rasped I could see how it hurt her to talk but she struggled on.

Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing I wanted to stay there with her forever and never move again but she was right. I had always been destined to lead Brokenclan but even denying it hadn't saved her.

I had to go for Brokenwing before Snowstar woke so with one last look at my love I turned and stumbled on towards Highstones.

Authors Note: Great Starclan Brokenwing is dead and Robin is off to become leader next chapter will be up on Friday and it will be Robins leader ceremony! Don't miss it! And don't forget REVIEW!


	30. Fulfilled

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

NightpantherisMintmoon: you might see Fog in this chapter and I can't say whether or not Brokenwing is giving him a life.

Nalasleafheart: maybe or maybe not!

A Frozen Flower made of ice: I did it because it was her time to die.

Kitko Hime: yes she did because otherwise Robins destiny would not come true.

Imjaypaw: I warned you at the start of the chapter that you weren't going to be happy at the end!

Chapter 29: Fulfilled

Robins POV

Robin dragged himself up the last stone to Highstones bone weary and with his ear stinging. The setting sun cast its golden light on the smooth cave mouth which was pitch black inside.

Robin knew from the many stories Brokenwing had told him that when the moon rose he needed to go into Mothermouth until he found the Moonstone and when the moon lit it up he had to place his nose on it and dream of Starclan.

Robin sat outside Mothermouth until the moon rose he didn't hunt because new leaders could not hunt before they spoke with Starclan. He ventured inside Mothermouth and though he could see his paws in front of him he instinctively knew where to go.

Ahead of him gleamed the Moonstone Robin breathed in the dusty air nervously here on this large shining stone he would be fulfilling his destiny.

He could hardly see for the light shining off the Moonstone but he stumbled forward and placed his nose on the stone almost instantly he was asleep.

He woke in the same grassy clearing he had visited several times before when Starclan had wished to share messages with him in front of him sat a crowd of cats. Their fur sparkled with starlight and theirs eyes glowed.

" Welcome Robin are you ready to receive your nine lives?" the voice was one and yet many and he seemed to know all the voices though he could not see any cats in the crowd that he knew. Not yet.

" Yes" Robin meowed clearly the first to step forward was a small wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes which glowed not with joy but with guilt and grief.

" My name is Wind and like you I was the first leader of a clan, Windclan. On behalf of my clan I would like to apologise for the way they have treated you and to give you a life if I may"

Wind placed her nose on Robins forehead it burned like ice and fire but he could not pull away, his paws felt like they were stuck to the ground.

" With this life I give you Strength, use it to defend your clan from its enemies and to protect those who need protecting" strength poured into Robin until he felt like nothing could ever stand in his way again as if he could turn Snowstar into nothing with just one look.

Wind pulled back and melted into the crowd another cat appeared a very small ginger she-cat with the same hue of blue as my mother's she bounced up to me as if she had waited a thousand moons to see Robin.

" My name is Sparrow and I was your littermate but I died when we were born" little Sparrow stretched as high on her back legs as she could and placed her tiny nose on Robins head.

" With this life I give you Hope, use it to make sure no cat ever feels that all hope is gone" she squeaked Sparrows life burned but Robin clenched his teeth thinking of Splash and how he had lost hope when Fog was taken.

Sparrow stepped back and ran to another ginger she-cat with the same blue eyes. It was Robins mother Swan who had dumped him in a river and died after she fell and hit her head in the same river.

" Sparrow and I do not belong in Starclan but we are here to give you your lives, Robin I'm sorry" she meowed Robin could hear the grief of losing him in her voice but he ignored it he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her.

" With this life I give you Fairness, use it to make sure that you are always fair and always make the right decisions" Swans life was pain and anger it ended with wave after wave of grief that seemed to overpower every other feeling.

Swan was gone when Robin forced himself to open his eyes and in her place was an young brown tom with sparkling green eyes.

" My name is Flash I was Pines mate before I was hit by a monster" the young tom meowed placing his nose on Robins forehead.

With this life I give you Pride have pride in yourself and your clan for you and your clan are worthy of it" Flashes life was a warm glowing feeling that spread from Robins whiskers down to his tail.

The next cat to appear was Fog, Robin felt sad and shocked how could he have let Fog be taken? His brother loved him so much. For the first time Robin heard Fog speak properly.

" With this life I give you Kindness, use it for those cats who are still getting used to clan life and those who are already used to it" Through Fogs eyes Robin saw how the Twoleg had abused him and mistreated him before he died of starvation all in silence.

Fogs life left Robin feeling hollow like all his lives would flow out of him and onto the ground but he still had five more to go.

Next to step forward was Firestar who had visited Robin in a few dreams the ginger toms eyes glowed with happiness for his young friend.

" With this life I give you Mentoring, use it to teach the young cats in your clan" Firestars life blazed with the need to pass on all his knowledge to the apprentices of his clan so that they could learn what they needed to learn.

Firestar pulled away and Robin thought he saw the tom give him a small nod of approval before he disappeared into the crowd of cats. Robin anxiously awaited to see who the last four cats would be.

Next came a Black tom with a white stripe down his back the tom looked very young still with kit fur in places on his pelt,

" My name is Badgerpaw of Shadowclan" the young tom squeaked yes, he was definetly too young to be a 'paw' none the less he had a life to give.

" With this life I give you Patience to deal with your clans young, you'll probably need it" the young toms life showed how he had been made an apprentice to early then gone in a battle and died of his wounds.

The next cat he had heard of but never seen, the she-cat was a silver tabby with warm blue eyes, she was in a few of the stories Brokenwing used to tell him. Feathertail.

" With this life I give you Respect, for your elders and cats who are deserving of it" her life was fierce it seemed to make him glow so brightly he could hardly see himself this was what it felt like to be respected.

There was a moment of silence as Robin waited to see who his last life would be given by though he thought he knew already.

The crowd of cats parted to make a path for Brokenwing her beautiful blue eyes glowed brighter than they ever had when she was alive and her leg, the one which had always been twisted was straight and strong.

" Robin your last life is mine to give" she meowed she seemed happy as she touched her nose to Robins forehead they both spent a moment just enjoying being back together again.

" With this life I give you Love use it and never lose it even if you must wait until you join Starclan before we may share it" Brokenwings life was all love it was warm and made him feel like a tiny kit again cuddled with his mother in their nest.

"Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of your Clan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. We hail you by your new name" Brokenwing announced more cats appeared until the clearing was full of them.

" _Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar!_" just like in his visions Starclan called his name Brokenwing called it the loudest she licked his face and then he was blinking awake beside the Moonstone. It was time for him to return to his clan.


	31. Honour

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Imjaypaw: yes he is! Fanfiction story thingy pretty much describes it doesn't it?

Chapter 30: Honour

Robinstars POV

When I walked into camp Hazeshine was the first to notice I was back she padded over her eyes held joy as she waited for Brokenwing to walk in after me with her nine lives granted, she didn't know that Brokenwing would never be coming back.

" Hazeshine I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her so instead I climbed slowly onto the Pebble- pile wouldn't want to spend my first day as leader in the medicine den because I fell off the Pebble- pile.

" Let all cats old enough to patrol gather here beneath the Pebble-pile for a clan meeting!" I yowled after several moments cats began to arrive, I saw Splashpaw walk out of the apprentice den and felt greif for the brown tom he deserved his warrior name as much as any cat.

" Cats of Brokenclan, as some of you may have noticed I have returned alone from Highstones I'm sorry to say that as Brokenwing and I travelled Snowstar attacked us and Brokenwing was killed" as I spoke these words I realised the truth Brokenwing was really gone, and she was never coming back.

I swallowed my grief I needed to be strong for my clan who all sat in shock at the news that the cat they had thought would lead them was gone.

" I made it to Highstones on my own and I have received my nine lives I am not allowed to tell you anything about the ceremony so don't ask" I said this last bit while looking at Batpaw who I knew would be busting to find out everything.

" Splashpaw step forward" I yowled Splashpaw looked up in surprise but did as I said head bowed as if he already knew what I had called him forward for,

" I Robinstar leader of Brokenclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

" Splashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Splashpaw seemed reluctant to make the pledge but with an encouraging nod from Hazeshine he relented.

" I do" Splashpaw meowed clearly I felt a pang of guilt Fog should have been receiving his name with his brother in that moment I knew what Splashes warrior name would be.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Splashfog in honour of your brother. Starclan honours your loyalty and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Brokenclan".

Splashfog licked my shoulder and stepped back he would start his vigil at sunset but for now his clanmates were free to congratulate him.

" Splashfog! Splashfog! Splashfog!" the clan cheered but it was tinged with sorrow even the naming of a new warrior could not make the clan forget that we had lost a cat today.

" We will always honour Brokenwing in the name of our clan and in the way we live we will never forget her for as long as we will be Brokenclan" I meowed I climbed down from the Pebble-pile and headed for Brokenwings…. My den.

The nest still held traces of Brokenwings scent as I lay down in it I could almost imagine she was here with me, and perhaps she was she must have been watching Splashfogs ceremony proudly from Starclan.

I knew I couldn't spend forever grieving her, my clan needed me to guide them, I was their leader now.


	32. Deputy

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

NightpantherisMintmoon: I'm glad you liked it!

Ginnystar: I would never forget of course the deputy must be named before moonhigh.

kittyninja321: if it was the last chapter it would be complete instead of in progress but I'm glad you liked it.

Imjaypaw: I'm sure you don't always mess things up!

Chapter 31: Deputy

Robinstars POV

I stood on the high-rock ready to appoint Brokenclans first deputy I knew without doubt who it would be, cats gathered and I noticed that Batpaw had her tail on Chirppaws shoulder. Perhaps one day they would become mates.

" Cats of Brokenclan today I appoint Brokenclans first deputy" I yowled any meowing in the clearing silenced at the sound of my voice as all of the clan waited to hear who among them would be named deputy.

" I say these words before Starclan, so that the warriors of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Brokenclan is Shadowfur!" Shadowfur looked surprised I knew most cats thought I would choose someone younger like Splashfog but I trusted Shadowfur fully and knew he would be a great leader one day.

As his clanmates gathered around to congratulate him I saw the pale outline of Brokenwing sitting beside me on the Pebble pile. Her scent wrapped around me as she watched me.

"Robinstar, I know leaders are not supposed to tell any cat about what you experienced when you received your lives. However Splashfog carries doubts in his heart that can only be put right if you tell him that his brother is dead and is not coming back. Only then will you have his full loyalty" Brokenwing whispered she began to fade and when I blinked she was gone.

I waited until the other cats had either left on a hunting patrol or gone elsewhere before I approached Splashfog though on the surface he seemed happy his stiff shoulders sent a clear message that he was still missing Fog inside.

" Splashfog there is something that I need to tell you, when I went and received my nine lives Fog was there, in Starclan, Splashfog I'm sorry but your brother has died" Splashfog looked up at the sky, though it was not dark enough to see the stars I knew that was what Splashfog was looking for.

" He's really up there with our ancestors? Is he happy?" Splashfog asked turning to me I knew it was important to Splashfog for Fog to be safe and happy even if he wasn't with him.

" Yes Splashfog he's happy, he can hear and speak and watch you from above, one day you will join him" Splashfogs eyes were glazed and I decided he needed a moment to himself heading back to my den I was tripped by Glazekit.

" Robinstar you need to go to the hole where you found Spalsh and Fog its really important" she meowed I didn't understand how did Glazekit know about the hole she had never been out of camp.

" Please you need to go quickly, the starry cats told me" she squealed, the starry cats, Starclan somehow they were speaking to this kit and I had better do what they said.

I headed out of camp towards the hole ears pricked listening you never knew what might be out here, even though we patrolled every day as I approached the hole I heard the sound of kits crying.

I made it to the edge of the hole inside squirmed two kits, I almost stopped breathing, one was white with long fur and one was gray. The white one was the spitting image of.. Brokenwing.

I jumped into the hole and picked up the kits gently as I walked Brokenwings scent wreathed around me again and her voice hissed in my ear.

" This is a gift to you, this kit will always remind you of me, I would miss you too much so I won't be reincarnated but she looks just like me except for the leg and for you that is enough. Take care of them" and then she was gone again.

I walked into camp and headed for the nursery where Gentleheart sat with her kits sleeping next to her I placed the kits in her nest next to Amberkit and told Gentleheart what had happened.

" This is Cloudkit" I whispered touching the white one with my nose " and this is Ashkit" I touched the gray one these kits were a gift from Starclan and nothing would ever hurt them.


	33. Allegiances

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

A Frozen Flower Made Of Ice: yeh it is sweet

Robinpaw: I did what had to be done and yes Sparrow is cool

Authors Note: here is an updated Allegiance I know I only have one warrior who isn't a deputy or a queen but I'm working on it.

Allegiances- Brokenclan

Leader: Robinstar- Dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Chirppaw

Deputy: Shadowfur- Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Batpaw

Medicine cat: Hazeshine- Pretty gray blue she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors- toms and she-cats without kits.

Splashfog- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Chirppaw- White and gray splotched tom with Blue eyes.

Batpaw- Black she-cat with clouded Blue eyes.

Queens

Gentleheart- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits- Glazekit- brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Amberkit- Ginger she-kit with green eyes.

Redkit- Ginger tom with blue eyes.

Cloudkit- White she-kit with green eyes.

Ashkit- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Elders

Cloudstreak- White she-cat with clouded white eyes.

Flickerpelt- Ginger tom with blue eyes.


	34. Different

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Starflight: nothing happened to Bat I made a small error concerning the two apprentices however that error has been corrected.

Ginnystar: yeh she's one special kit!

Looking for something new: yep for now at least!

Chapter 32: Different

Brokenwings POV

Everything's different now that I'm dead. Robin is a leader and he leads Brokenclan well and my leg no longer pains me and is as straight as any other cats. I should be happy right?

Only I'm not, I miss Robin so much I don't just miss him, I miss how he used to be before he was a leader, when he was just Robin, not Robinstar.

At the same time I'm so proud of him, he struggles on even though he misses me just as much as I miss him. Without him I would never have escaped from Snowstar or founded Brokenclan. I owe him more than just a kit that looks like me, but what can I do? I'm dead, all I can do is watch and whisper in his ear when he needs me. Like he does now.

Robinstars POV

I'm in the forest where Brokenwing was killed, I can hear pawsteps and the air stinks of Windclan but no matter where I turn I can't see the cat stalking me.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I whirl around Snowstar stands there just as he did when Brokenwing died only now he seems to be ten times larger and he holds Cloudkit in his jaws.

" How can you lead a clan when you couldn't save your mate, or your clan, or even this tiny little kit" his voice whispers in my ear I try and run away from him but his dark laughter follows me everywhere.

I jerk awake in my den its Moon-high, too late for any cat to be awake but feeling trapped I headed out of my den. The moon was bright and almost full. We would hold our first gathering since Brokenwing died tomorrow night.

I shook out my fur nightmares had left me sleep deprived this past moon always the same one and no herbs from Hazeshine seemed to help.

I wanted to go hunting I knew a good spot for fish down by the river so I padded through the undergrowth emerging at the river. The moon had turned the water silver it was beautiful but the deep blue depths reminded me of the sparkling blue of Brokenwings eyes so I turned away.

At first I thought I was imagining Brokenwings scent but when I turned around I saw her pale outline sitting in front of me.

"Robinstar I'm here to give you a peaceful night of sleep, no cat deserves to suffer from such nightmares" I felt sleepy but I struggled I wanted to stay with Brokenwing.

" Brokenwing I-I miss you" I mumbled losing the battle to stay awake as my eyelids slid shut I heard Brokenwings faint whisper.

" I miss you too Robin more then you could ever imagine".


	35. Luna

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Looking for something new: thanks a lot for your review!

Chapter 33: Luna

Robinstars POV

As if I didn't already have enough to deal with the next morning I was told that my one warrior Splashfog had gone missing.

It was Hazeshine who told me, she had seen that he would meet another who may or may not join Brokenclan but she couldn't say how long he would be gone for or where he would go.

"Well the borders can wait but hunting can't" I looked around the clearing for any cat who might want to go hunting with me but the clearing was vacant.

" Where are the apprentices and Shadowfur?" I asked Hazeshine who sat beside me just outside my den watching me with a steady gaze. Visions plagued her less now that she was so busy stocking up herbs for Leaf-bare.

"Shadowfur knows how busy you've been Robin so he's been taking both the apprentices for training these last few days. I think they are down by the river hunting for fish" I felt guilty I'd been so busy with being leader I hadn't made time for Chirppaw.

" I'll make it up to him when things aren't as busy" I told Hazeshine she nodded and headed back to her den. I felt lonely with everyone out of camp so I headed to the nursery to see how Cloudkit and Ashkit were getting along.

I heard the kits excited squeal before I even poked my head in as I slid in I saw that the three older kits were play fighting while the two younger sat and watched with round eyes.

" hello Robinstar" Gentleheart meowed at the sound of her voice Cloudkit turned around while her brother remained transfixed by the older kits. She padded over to me and it took me a second to remember she wasn't Brokenwing. She looked just like her.

"Robinstar have you really seen Starclan?" Cloudkit asked head tipped to the side it struck me that this might be what Brokenwing might have been like if she hadn't been neglected.

" I really have" I purred Cloudkit wandered off to pounce on her brother and I left the nursery stretching in the sun I almost didn't notice Hazeshine staring at the entrance to camp.

" Robinstar Splashfog is on his way back with the cat that I saw before he should walk through about.." Splashfogs voice was heard calmly persuading his companion that it was ok for her to be here. He probably didn't expect me to be in camp.

Splashfog walked in leading a black she-cat with shy amber eyes behind him, her ear twitched and then her nose twitched and I thought she was doing it on purpose. Her front leg began to twitch and the she-cat fell nose first into the dirt.

Splashfog helped her up and turned to me eyes daring me to tell him to take her back from wherever she came from but I stayed silent waiting for him to explain himself.

" Robinstar this is Luna when F-Fog and I lived in Twolegplace she lived next door to us. I know your concerned about how many warriors we have and I knew she had a twitching thing so I thought she'd be perfect for our clan" Splashfog meowed he had made his point but I needed to make mine.

" That may be so Splashfog but you didn't have my permission to go and find her and for that I must punish you" Luna was frightened and pressed up against Splashfog he glanced at her and at me fire in his eyes.

" As punishment for your reckless behaviour you must show Luna around and teach her the ways of Brokenclan be her mentor" I can see the relief in both of their eyes though Splashfog is older than me I am glad to see that he still respects me.

Luna and him walk off to have a tour of the camp and I headed off for a nap being a leader could be tiring.


	36. Unwell

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Swiftstar1: well he needed some cat to show Luna around yeh a nap sounds good right about now.

Story Wizard 228: I love your ideas for Cloudkit and Ashkits warrior names.

MauMeow: thanks

NightpantherisMintmoon: yeh same!

Authors Note: sorry for the long wait it's been a busy week.

Chapter 34: Unwell

Cloudkits POV

Redkit and Ashkit are such mouse-brains they kept hitting me in the face with their flailing paws when I was trying to sleep! I can't believe two cats can wiggle around so much.

I give up trying to sleep and decide to go see Batpaw maybe if I asked nicely she would take me on an adventure in the forest like she got to go on when she was a kit.

" Batpaw! Batpaw!" I squealed running over to her she had just come out of Robinstars den and she looked unhappy maybe she needed someone to play with.

" Hush Cloudkit we have to be quiet Robinstars not feeling very well today" she meowed quietly I thought maybe we could play quietly together but then Shadowfur called to her and Batpaw left me by myself.

I was curious what was wrong with Robinstar? I snuck into his den to find Robinstar sleeping his fur is really matted and he's twitching kind of like Moonshine does.

I'm suddenly really tired so I lie next to Robinstars head and fall asleep.

I'm in a clearing the grass grows to just over my head so I have to stand really tall to see over it I can see Robinstar talking to a pretty white she-cat.

I sneak up on them quietly creeping closer to them until I can hear what they are saving.

"Robin please you need to accept Starclans help if you don't the fever will kill you and Brokenclan will fall apart" the pretty she-cat meows urgently she looks like me except a lot bigger.

"Brokenwing as much as I want to lead Brokenclan I miss you too much to allow Starclan to cure me" I don't understand what Robinstar is talking about but I can see it makes Brokenwing upset.

"Robinstar you need to think about your clan, they need you. What will happen to Cloudkit and Ashkit if you die who will protect them?" I'm jerked awake by teeth grabbing my scruff. Its Batpaw.

"I told you not to go in there Cloudkit! Robinstar needs sleep!" Batpaw has an uncanny ability to know where a hiding kit is even though she can't actually see anything.

As Batpaw takes me off to get me in trouble with Gentleheart Robinstar calls out in a raspy meow to Batpaw,

" It's alright Batpaw she was called to my den by Starclan" Batpaw huffs but sets me down and I quickly head back to the nursery I've been in enough trouble for one day.


	37. Attack!

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

NightpantherisMintmoon: of course he will!

Looking For Something New: yeh Cloudkit is just awesome!

Mossfire16: thanks

Chapter 35: Attack!

Robinstars POV

The camp was silent I sat in the clearing looking up at the stars I'd recovered from the mystery illness that without Starclans assistance could have taken all my lives at once. It had been a close call.

Shadowfur emerged from the warriors den, the black tom had proved he would keep the clan together when I joined Starclan he had taken over my duties while I was sick. He always knew when I needed him.

"Robinstar you should be resting" he meowed but he didn't pester me, we had one thing in common, we had both lost our mates before we could start a family. This bonded us deeper than leader and deputy I would have been honoured to call Shadowfur my brother.

" They're both up there Shadowfur looking down on us, Saffron and Brokenwing, she'd be really proud of you" I murmured we both gazed at the sky absorbed in our thoughts until Batpaw and Cloudstreak both shot out of their dens eyes wide, ears pricked.

" Robinstar lots of cats are coming I don't know for sure but I think Brokenclan will soon be under attack" Cloudstreak meowed calmly though she had to be frightened I called for the clan to wake.

As my clan staggered sleepily from their dens I worried though every cat was a great fighter considering their disabilities how would we fare against a large group of able bodied cats? I came up with a plan of action.

"Moonshine you need to go guard the nursery don't let any cat get in Splashfog you protect the elders. Batpaw and Chirppaw you can fight. Hazeshine stay in your den but defend yourself if necessary. Shadowfur and I will do our best to fight them off" I unsheathed my claws it didn't matter if I was unsteady in battle as long as I could hit the other cats.

The shrubs trembled and the clearing exploded with cats. So many where had they all come from? And most importantly what reason did they have for attacking us.


	38. giving up

The founding of Brokenclan

Review answers:

Lloinng: ok here's your update!

Guest: haha SUSPENSE!

Hollyleaf: ok ok ok ok ok!

Imjaypaw: die psycho cat! It never ends well when Robinstar is in a battle!

Robinpaw: I miss Brokenwing too I think his name might have been Robinflight I know Batpaw is awesome.

Chapter 36: giving up

Robinstars POV

I dived at the first cat that headed my way slashing my claws through fur and doing as much damage as possible. I didn't want to hurt any cat but they had attacked our camp, they threatened the clan Brokenwing and I had struggled to create, and they would not be successful at their attempt to destroy it.

I heard a familiar screech and saw Batpaw being pinned down by a large brown tom, snarling I sent him flying with a slightly off target swipe. Batpaw blinked gratefully at me before turning and leaping onto the back of a smaller tabby tom.

Something slammed into me from behind sending me flying and knocking my breath out of me, I struggled to breathe as I lurched unsteadily onto my paws. A ginger tabby she-cat advanced across the clearing towards me. I glanced around but my clanmates were all caught up in their own battle and didn't know I was in trouble _this really could be the end._

I wasn't scared I welcomed the idea of losing a life and getting to see Brokenwing again even if it was only until my body healed.

The ginger tabby seemed to know that I would not fight her and she purred as she ripped her claws through me, my world shrunk and I expected to wake in Starclans hunting grounds but instead I woke to Shadowfur's voice growling in my ear.

"You don't get to give up on your clan Robinstar, I know it hurts, I know all you want to do is be with her but your clan needs you. It's not my time to be leader yet. For Starclan's sake Robinstar don't go to sleep!" the world swung into focus, I was still in the clearing, the battle seemed to be over and Shadowfur stood over me.

"Where is he? Robinstar!" Hazeshine's frantic meow sounded somewhere over to my left she groaned when she reached me.

" Robinstar honestly you always manage to get yourself shredded whenever you fight" she sounded angry but I knew really she was concerned for me, I searched for words to reassure her.

" it's ok Hazeshine I'm not joining Starclan just yet" I rasped Cloudstreaks scent wafted over me and her slightly croaky meow sounded just above my head,

"what's all this talk about joining Starclan, no don't tell me Robinstar's hurt again" I growled did my clan really believe I couldn't go into a battle and come out perfectly fine?.

" It doesn't matter how often he gets hurt what matters is that he gets some rest" Hazeshine meows Shadowfur carries me into my den and lays me down as he leaves and I begin to drift off I hear Brokenwing's teasing whisper in my ear.

" Oh Robin can't you ever fight a battle without nearly losing a life afterwards?" I feel my neck fur rising even Starclan thinks I'm weak the question is what can I do to prove I'm not?.


	39. Of all the stupid ideas

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

Lloinng: yeh it's pretty cool

Imjaypaw: he's a bit of a klutz since he can't really see properly.

Gest: maybe.

Chapter 37: of all the stupid ideas

Robinstars POV

I know what I need to do to prove to my clan, and to Starclan, that I am a strong leader. I can't command their full respect if they think I am weak. So I have come up with a plan.

I will climb the tallest tree in Brokenclans territory and I will not come down until my clan accepts that I am strong. It is a great idea but first I have to sneak out of camp.

You'd think as clan leader I would be able to come and go as I pleased but no, technically I should still be resting I'm not quite healed according to Hazeshine, but I feel fine.

I know I can't walk out of camp using the main entrance without a good reason for going out. I could say that I needed to go to High-rocks to talk with Starclan about the bunch of rouges that attacked us.

I pad stiffly out of my den heading for the entrance of course Batpaw blocks my way before I can take two steps.

" Robinstar you need to rest where in the name of Starclan do you think you are going?" Batpaw demands she's almost old enough to be made a warrior but that will have to wait until she gets out of my way.

" Batpaw I must speak with Starclan those rouges could cause trouble for us I am going to High-rocks" I announce this in such a way that Batpaw can't argue with me. With a sigh she lets me pass and I head out of camp.

The tallest tree is a pine with strong branches almost to the top where they become a little weaker; they look like they would break under my weight though I am small. For a second I don't think this is such a good idea.

I push the little voice that sounds strangely like Brokenwing out of my head, I have to do this. I sink my claws into the soft pine bark and begin to haul myself up.

Shadowfurs POV

"Where is Robinstar?" I growl to the clan "I just went into his den and he is gone, some cat must have seen him leave! Leaders don't just vanish!" I take a deep breath and scan the clan Batpaw shifts on her paws nervously.

" Do you know where Robinstar is Batpaw?" at her name Batpaw jumps realising she can't hide it any longer she tells me that Robinstar has gone to High-rocks.

"Alone? After what happened last time? Oh great Starclan of all the stupid ideas..." I mutter, the clan watches me they all seem to be worried about Robinstar what they really need is something to keep them busy.

" Right we need a hunting party Splashfog you take Batpaw and Chirppaw out hunting and we also need a border patrol which I'll lead and I'll take Moonshine and I know you're the med cat but Hazeshine would you come with us?" I meowed.

Hazeshine nodded and the two patrols headed off in different directions things were ok until we were just heading back to camp when Chirppaw ran up to us.

" S-Splashfog n-n-needs y-you h-he s-s-said t-to h-h-hurry" the young apprentice stuttered he took off running and we followed we met Splashfog and Batpaw at the base of a large pine tree.

Splashfogs whiskers twitched with amusement as he headed over to me I failed to see what was so funny.

"You'll never guess who's up there?" the young tom couldn't seem to help smirking but I already had a faint idea and sure enough at the very top of the tree was Robinstar.

Robinstars POV

It was about time they found me my claws ached from holding onto the tree trunk and the branches dipped under my weight I didn't feel safe up here but I had a do this.

"Robinstar what are you doing? Get down from there!" Shadowfur shouted I shook my head and chanced a glimpse down oh great Starclan I was so high ok looking down was a bad idea I gripped the trunk tighter.

"No! I won't! Not until you admit that I'm not a weak leader!" Brokenwing's scent wreathed around and her urgent voice whispered in my ear.

" Please Robin climb down now before you fall" she hissed I started to tremble this had been a really mouse-brained thing to do I would have come down except for one problem.

" I can't get down!" I yowled the wind made the branches under me shake and I clung to the trunk as tight as I could I was so scared.

" Yes you can Robinstar just come down one paw at a time and keep your claws out so you don't.. Robinstar!" I felt a sensation of falling heard Brokenwing's scream and then nothing.

Authors note: oh yay a cliffhanger! Don't you just love them is he dead? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	40. Struggle

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

RainFilly: you'll just have to wait and see! It's about time you got an account.

MauMeow1: I know you guys hate cliffhangers that's why I love doing them.

Chapter 38: Struggle

Shadowfurs POV

_Starclan is crying for Robinstar _I know because it's pouring with rain as I carry Robinstar back to camp with Hazeshine yelling orders to my clanmates, she needs everything quickly if she's going to stop Robinstar from losing his first life.

Why Robinstar thought he needed to climb up a tree to be a strong leader I'll never know but I do know one thing. If he hadn't climbed up there in the first place he wouldn't have fallen down.

I'll never forget the look of sheer terror in his leafy green eyes as the branch under him snapped and the ginger tom plummeted to the ground. Every cat who was there will always remember the bone shattering CRACK his body made as it hit the ground.

Would our leader lose his first life tonight? I prayed to Starclan that he would be strong enough to pull through but the length between each of Robinstars breaths said that maybe he wouldn't.

As I walked into the medicine den and gently placed him down I realised something was wrong. The only sound in the den was the rain pattering on the roof of the den, Robinstar wasn't breathing.

"Hazeshine!" I called the gray she-cat ran in and put her ear to his chest she drew back with a sigh and turned to me.

"He's lost a life, one down eight to go" she stroked his forehead with her tail and as suddenly as he'd stopped Robinstar began to breathe again. Satisfied that he was in Hazeshine's capable paws I went out to check on the rest of the clan.

Most of the clan sheltered in the dens from the rain but I could see Chirppaw and Batpaw sitting together near the entrance to camp. I crept forward so I could hear what the young cats were saying.

" it's my fault Robinstar got hurt I let him out of camp and I didn't think to question the story he told me. I'll never be a warrior now!" Batpaw wailed Chirppaw put his tail on her shoulder.

" N-n-no c-cat c-could h-h-have d-done m-m-more B-Batpaw, h-he r-r-really c-could h-have b-b-been g-going t-t-to h-high-rocks" though he stuttered over every word my adopted son was determined to comfort Batpaw I stifled my purr. To be young and in love there really was nothing more special.

I decided to give the two young cats their privacy and headed for my den, it was nice and dry inside I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes but sleep would not come. I kept seeing Robinstar fall over and over. I felt like I had failed Brokenwing by letting her mate get hurt. She had let me and Chirppaw in without hesitation and how do I repay her? I let Robinstar fall out of a tree and lose his first life! Brokenclan deserved a better deputy.


	41. Peace

The founding of Brokenclan

Review Answers:

RainFilly: thanks and no Splashfog went and found a kittypet named Luna and brought her to Brokenclan. Her name is now Moonlight and Shadowfur is a warrior too.

Chapter 39: Peace

Robinstars POV

After the rouge attack Brokenclan has experienced a time of peace and good hunting, Batwing and Chirpfoot received their warrior names and Batwing has moved to the nursery expecting Chirpfoots kits.

Redpaw,Amberpaw, and Glazepaw are now apprentices and Amberpaw is the medicine cat apprentice. Cloudkit and Ashkit still have to wait another moon before they can become apprentices, which make them very annoyed.

Gentleheart will stay in the nursery until Cloudkit and Ashkit are apprentices. It didn't matter if Cloudkit and Ashkit weren't hers by blood she loved them just as much.

Shadowfur has proved himself to be a loyal deputy when the world spins so fast I can't stand up he keeps the clan together. I don't know what I would do without him.

I still miss Brokenwing, every morning when I go down to fish at the river I am reminded of her sparkling blue eyes by the flowing river water and I can still smell her scent in my den on nights when I wake from nightmares of being back in the prison den with Snowstars evil laugh echoing off the walls.

Most nights I am comforted by Cloudkit who always knows when I need more than just Brokenwing's scent, when I need her to be living and breathing right in front of me. Cloudkit whispers the same words Brokenwing had whispered countless times.

"I'm right here Robin, and I'm not going anywhere".

Authors Note: the founding of Brokenclan is almost finished the next chapter will be the epilogue I want to thank all my reviewers especially those who have been there since the beginning. I will start another fanfiction soon make sure to follow me so that you know when I have started it.


	42. Epilogue

The founding of Brokenclan

Chapter 40: epilogue

Robinstars POV

I was woken from a nap by the sound of tiny paws creeping into my den, it could only be Sunkit and Cedarkit they were the newest kits born to Glazepool and Ashwind. I cracked my eyes open and saw two tiny tails, one ginger one brown poking up from behind a small rock.

" Do you think he saw us?" I heard Sunkit whisper purring I shouted into the depths of my den,

"Sunkit! Cedarkit! Come out" my amusement at their squeaks of fear was interrupted as I broke into a coughing fit, I knew Ambergaze and Hazeshine wouldn't be able to heal me. The greencough was too advanced and I was on my last life.

When I was a young leader I yearned to join Starclan as soon as possible but once I had settled into leading Brokenclan I had discovered that I actually didn't want to leave my clan to carve a path for themselves without me.

I had a new deputy now because Shadowfur had joined Starclan a few seasons ago, Chirpfoot was proving to be just as loyal and hardworking as his adoptive father. I know when I am gone he will be a good leader for Brokenclan.

The kits scuttled out from behind the rock sheepishly Sunkit had her eyes on her paws but Cedarkit bravely met my gaze leading his sister over to me. He would make a fierce warrior when his time came.

"What are you two doing in here? you know Glazepool won't be happy" I said sternly fear flashed in Sunkits amber eyes but Cedarkits clear green eyes showed curiosity.

" We just wanted to know why we are called Brokenclan doesn't having a name like that make us sound weak?" Cedarkit meowed I purred such logic only came from the mind of a kit.

" Well yes it does a bit, but our clan is named after one of the bravest she-cats I've ever known so cats that knew her know it means we are strong" I explained Glazepools angry meow sounded outside the entrance to my den and Sunkit and Cedarkit scampered away to find their mother.

I settled down for another nap I was very tired and my chest was sore from coughing I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I was in a familiar grassy field. For once no Starclan cat was there to greet me.

I stretched the one good thing about visiting Starclan was that I always felt young again. The wind shifted bringing with it a familiar scent purring I turned to find Brokenwing padding through the grass towards me.

" Robinstar your greencough has overcome your body and you have lost your last life I have a surprise for you follow me Robin" she meowed I eagerly padded after her, we emerged from the trees to a clearing lined with dens.

Brokenwing stopped at a den that looked like my den behind the Pebble-pile in Brokenclan. The den emitted a squeal of excitement and a kit ran out.

" My daddy's here!" the little she-kit cried happily she was pure white like Brokenwing and had dark green eyes, Brokenwing purred as the little she-kit rubbed against my legs.

" Robin this is our den and this is our kit Mintkit Starclan gave her to us because they knew how much we wanted to have a family" I purred Mintkit had my eyes and Brokenwings pelt. I thought I'd never have a family and Starclan had granted my last wish.

I was no longer separated from the love of my life, Brokenwing, Mintkit, and I could be a family for all the seasons to come happy and safe amongst the stars. Where Snowstars icy gaze could not reach us.

Authors Note: so that's it for The founding of Brokenclan thanks so much to you all for being with me as this story has progressed. My next story will be called Shame is six clawed it should be published the day after tomorrow.


End file.
